Guardian
by Gabi1994
Summary: A dangerous encounter with a mage trap leaves a badly injured Kenshin at the mercy of a mysterious wood elf. K/K please review
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Guardian

The forest was teeming with life, muted jade light filtered through the trees and the warbling trills of birds filled the air. Birch and aspen grew closely together, their mottled bark giving the forest more shadows then the afternoon sun could possibly cast. Ahead, a woman seemed to materialize from the undergrowth.

She wore her long ebony hair in a braid down her back. The hair at her temples was gathered in two slender braids that framed her face, presumably to keep her hair free from the compact bow she had slung over her shoulder. Her sapphire blue eyes surveyed her surroundings alertly as she strode through the copse in silence. She wore a simple cream under-blouse with a moss green over-tunic and soft brown breeches. She wore soft leather boots that made no sound as she walked. She also sported the simple leather wrist guards of an archer. A small leather pack was perched on her shoulders beside her full quiver and a small bedroll.

Only her gently slanted eyes and ears which ended in delicate points, neatly hidden by the slender braids at her temples, revealed her true heritage. She moved lithely, running a slender hand over the trees she passed. Their branches seemed to reach out to caress her as she padded through the woodland. They whispered to her of sunlight and the cooling feel of rain as it quenched their thirst.

As she traveled alone through the heart of the large forest she stopped occasionally to listen to the chatter of the trees. Suddenly she felt a pang of unease from the forest. She frowned. Nothing had disturbed her sanctuary in years. She had purposefully sought out an area far from the intrusions of man and mage, deep in the heart of an ancient wood.

Hers was a dying race. The caretakers of this forest, a duty once belonging to her entire clan now rested heavily upon her, but for all her wariness she moved toward the source of the disturbance. Laying both hands upon the trunk of a large aspen, she soon determined that the intruders lay to the south. Nimbly she pulled her slight form into the tree tops, preferring to travel high above the forest floor as she approached whatever entity was broadcasting it's presence through her wood.

Nearing the general area she was surprised to hear the trees urging her to hurry. Very few things save fire would stir up a tree. She found herself guided to the edge of a small meadow. The bitter tang of blood reached her sensitive nose and she quickly nocked an arrow. As she watched, a small bloodied body was flung from the woods at the far side of the clearing. A large black bear lumbered after it. Even from her distant perch she could tell something was very wrong with the bear. Suddenly, its massive head swung around and she glimpsed its eyes. They burned with a demonic red fire, and in that instant, she knew. The beast was mage possessed.

Swiftly, she took aim, sighting down the shaft. There was no help for the animal. It must be stopped. The bear reared up on its hind legs as it prepared to finish off the body at its feet. She released the arrow. It seemed to jump the distance between them, burrowing deep into the animal's exposed throat. A gurgled snarl escaped it before it slowly collapsed forward, the fire draining from its eyes.

Leaping down from her perch, she moved forward cautiously, keeping an arrow in her hand, but did not draw the bow. The bear was quite dead, and she quietly mourned the loss of life. Then she noticed that whoever the bear had been trying to kill was not quite dead. From beneath the carcass, she could see a feebly struggling shoulder.

Hurriedly, she set down her pack and quiver, keeping her bow in hand. She moved toward the body. She shoved against the bear, eventually managing to shift the body enough that the person's head and shoulders were free. By now, his struggles had ceased as he fell unconscious. So, putting down her bow, the woman wrapped her arms about the small man's torso to pull him free. She turned him over gently to lay him on his back.

He had long, fiery red hair and although she was nearly positive, she brushed his hair aside to reveal gently rounded ears. 'Human.' The man had a deep cross shaped scar on his face and an empty sheath at his side. Glancing about the area she finally located the katana lodged firmly in the bear's side. Noting its location, she turned her attention back to the more immediate problem the man presented.

He obviously needed help; he was bleeding from multiple gashes on his extremities and had a large wound across his chest. He would bleed to death if his wounds went untended. 'Perhaps that would be for the best…' she thought. But then she heard the trees. For some strange reason, they didn't want him to die… As she thought, she gently examined his numerous injuries.

Pulling a small knife from her belt, she began to slit open his shirt to get a better look at the gash on his chest. He woke instantly. Despite his weakened and injured state, his hands flew to grip her wrists, holding her dirk away from his body. Pained amber eyes opened to stare with panic into her startled blue.

One word scraped painfully from his throat:"Please."

Finally free from her shock, she murmured, "Shh, it's alright. I'm going to help you."

Her crooning voice must have reached him, for slowly his grip on her slackened and he allowed his head to fall to the ground.

Speaking softly, she said, "I need to bind your wounds. Will you let me?"

She was mildly surprised at her actions. Help a human? Why? But something in his eyes had stopped her. Somehow she couldn't just let this man die. He nodded imperceptibly and released her. Moving slowly, she finished slicing off his tunic, carefully removing the torn and bloodied fabric from the wound. By now, the man was breathing harshly through clenched teeth; his eyes glazed with pain. Looking critically at the scraps that remained of his shirt, she swiftly stripped off her over-tunic and cut it into strips.

Then she slipped an arm under the man's head and shoulders, saying, "I know it hurts. I need you to sit up so I can bandage your chest."

Lifting the man gently, she slid the remains of his tunic out from under him before slipping behind him and leaning the injured man back against her. He hissed in pain as the movement jarred his sluggishly bleeding wound. The injury was a claw mark: three ragged gashes stretching from the top of his right shoulder to the left side of his waist.

Taking her water skin in hand, she poured water over the wound, trying to wash out some of the dirt. Then she reached into her pack, removing a small skin of wine.

"This will sting," she murmured from behind his head as she poured the wine over the wound.

The man in her arm twitched and she clamped her arms about his shoulders, keeping him still. When he sagged back against her, she made a thick pad from her tunic and bound it in place over the cuts, applying pressure in hopes that the bleeding would stop. Finally, she had the major wound bound, and she freed herself from behind him and laid him gently on the ground. Amazingly, he had stayed conscious through her painful ministrations. Gazing critically at him, she washed and bound up the minor cuts and abrasions on his arms and legs.

Kneeling on the ground beside his prone figure, she murmured, "There, now at least you won't bleed to death."

Running a hand over her thin under-tunic, she absently fingered the numerous blood splotches on the cream fabric before turning her attention back to the man before her. His breathing was still heavy, but his eyes had cleared, and he looked a bit less delirious.

"You need water" she murmured and picked up the water skin.

She lifted the man's shoulders and raised the skin to his lips; pouring the water carefully into his mouth. When he had enough, he shook his head and she removed the water and tucked her bedroll under his head so he was somewhat propped up before laying him down and sitting cross-legged beside him. She figured that she had maybe ten minutes before he would pass out on her.

"Thank you," he rasped, his meager supply of energy already exhausted.

For a moment her cerulean blue eyes gazed piercingly at him before she spoke, "Who are you?"

"Himura Kenshin, May I ask the name of my rescuer?" his voice was low and rough reflecting the pain he probably still felt. It contrasted sharply with her musical lilting tones.

"I am Kamiya Kaoru. Why are you in my forest?"

Kenshin looked confused.

"Your forest? There's nothing here for miles…" he trailed off as she turned her head revealing the delicately pointed ears he had failed to notice until now. "Wood elf," he murmured in awe.

Elves were a dying race. Wood elves were among the most reclusive and secretive of any of the elves.

He was jerked from his musings when she spoke, "Yes, why are you here?" Kaoru persisted.

Kenshin jerked his head at the bear that lay about five yards from him, "Fleeing from that thing," he said, "no matter how many times I stabbed it, the animal wouldn't die." Then he shifted slightly to look at her, "how did you stop that beast?"

Kaoru gazed silently at him for a moment before she said, "My personal magic nullifies mage spells. Who sent the creature after you and why?"

Kenshin's eyes clouded and he felt a flicker of unease before he said, "I don't know."

Kaoru could sense the lie.

In a soft deadly voice she said, "You lie mortal. Who hunts you?"

Quietly, he said, "I mean you and yours no harm. That's all you need to know"

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, "I think that's for me to decide."

Kenshin met her stormy gaze and subconsciously flinched away from her anger.

"A powerful enemy. The mage Enishi," he told her, knowing he was at this dangerous being's mercy.

"Why?"

Kenshin sighed heavily, "I made a mistake a long time ago, and because of that I hurt the one person he loved."

Kaoru nodded, satisfied. The late afternoon sun gilded her profile.

"I will help you, Kenshin," she said, all anger gone from her musical voice.

"Why are you helping me? How can you trust me?" Kenshin asked, puzzled.

"I don't, but if you were a danger to me or mine, the forest would have allowed your death. It would anger them if I let you die here, though I can't imagine why," she said, gesturing at the trees around them. She smiled softly, "Perhaps I am merely bored with this existence."

Kenshin didn't think he was intended to hear her last comment. He remained silent, a bit cowed by this strange woman.

"Do you think you can stand? We need to set up camp, preferably away from the bear, in a more defensible position."

He nodded, willing to at least attempt moving. Kneeling by his side, she slipped a long supple arm behind him.

"Put your arm about me," she instructed. Carefully, she lifted him into a sitting position, then tightening her grip, said, "Alright, just lean on me. We're lucky you're small."

Finally she managed to get him standing. He had to lean heavily on her and he was breathing heavily again, but he was standing. Eventually, Kaoru managed to half walk, half drag him to the edge of the clearing. She was supporting almost his entire weight and his breath was bursting through his teeth in ragged gasps.

"Just a bit farther, there's a small clearing just through these trees."

The clearing in question was little more than a break in the trees. It was filled with chest high thorn bushes; yet as they moved forward, the thorns bent away from Kaoru's body, opening a path to the grassy area at the center of the briar patch. Kenshin's eyes widened as he watched the bushes move, but soon they had moved into the sheltered area at the center of the glade and Kaoru laid him onto the ground. He lay where she left him, breathing hard through his nose, trying to think past the burning pain in his chest and the dizzying lightheadedness he felt.

Distantly, he heard Kaoru say, "I'll be back with my things."

He was suddenly alone. Feeling vulnerable, he struggled to place his hand on the hilt of his sword… but the sheath was empty. His eyes shot open before he realized that even if he had his katana, he couldn't stand up without assistance, much less protect himself.

The irony of the situation was not lost on him. Over a month spent fleeing a psychotic mage, only to end up weaponless, injured, and in the dubious care of a creature that by all rights should hate him. He must have displeased the gods in some past life.

A rustling sound reached his ears and he tensed, hissing at the pain his actions caused. But then the brush parted, revealing Kaoru. She had her bow and quiver as well as a small pack and her bedroll. In her hand, she held his katana.

"Where did you find that?" he asked, his voice weak.

Glancing over at him she replied, "It was imbedded in the bear's chest."

"May I have it back?"

"No," she said, and as she bent setting down her belongings she felt vaguely amused that although he could not possibly use the sword, he wanted to be armed. "I'm helping you. I don't trust you," she informed him as she walked over and removed the sheath from his belt.

Standing, she slid the blade home and placed the sword at her hip. Turning away, she set about making camp.

First, she laid out her sleeping roll beside him saying, "Can you shift onto this? You won't be able to stay awake much longer and you'll be more comfortable."

Under normal conditions, Kenshin would have protested, but at the moment he lacked the strength. With her help, he moved onto her bedroll. Despite the warm rays of sunlight, Kenshin felt chilled. He must have shivered, because Kaoru placed a hand on his arm and frowned.

"Blood loss, this isn't good." Gently she wrapped him into the blankets, "try to rest. You'll feel stronger when you wake."

Standing, Kaoru set about making a fire ring and collecting wood. Then she slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder.

Walking over, she laid her small belt knife beside him saying, "I'm going to hunt. Try not to make any noise and the briars will keep you safe from most mundane dangers. I make no promises about possessed wildlife."

And she was gone, just as silently and suddenly as she had appeared. Finally, Kenshin could no longer resist the inviting call of unconsciousness and felt his mind slip into darkness…

* * *

Moving silently, Kaoru stalked forward, trying to get within range of the gray rabbit that was sitting beneath a small gorse bush about twenty yards ahead of her. Her mind was whirling, 'What am I doing? Helping a strange and possibly dangerous man who is currently on the run from a mage who wants him dead. Yes Kaoru, this is the wise decision.' She had no idea why she was helping the human- 'Kenshin' she corrected herself, but somehow even the thought of leaving Kenshin to fend for himself sickened her. She frowned thoughtfully. Her emotions were always influenced by the forest, but why did they feel so strongly about this insignificant human? She could feel it; the protectiveness and interest the forest felt toward him… strange… her forest tended not to care about the short-lived sentient beings that wandered through it. This man was different, almost as if he were somehow in tune with the woodland… like she was…

Drawing her bow, she took aim swiftly. The shot flew true, hitting the rabbit. It was dead before it realized it was injured. She walked swiftly over, freed her arrow and threw the rabbit over her shoulder. Dismissing her thoughts, she moved quickly back to the glade she had left Kenshin in. She was in too deep to back out now.

* * *

Yay! Another drabble! I just had this scenario pop into my head, so I wrote it out. I'm kinda stuck on where to go with this, so updates may or may not be prompt, sorry ^_^ and so due to my current blank, I'm willing to take suggestions. So drop a comment. I appreciate them.

* * *

(P.S. Hey ya'll it seems like it's been forever, but thanks to Angel Dragoon's most generous offer I have been induced to look at this old story again in hopes of fixing all those irksome things like commas and typos that this un-beta'd story is rife with. My most humble apologies, I do believe this is one of the first stories I wrote that was even worth a public audience. It makes me happy to know I'm making it easy to read. Personally I can't stand a story with typos so my own laziness/inability to catch my own mistakes is rather ironic...or fated... whatever... So, on and off I will be replacing chapters with beta'd ones. I am practically positive no substantive plot changes will be made.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Kenshin woke to the comforting sounds of a crackling fire and the smell of food. Opening his eyes, he saw that the sun had set. He was lying just inside the circle of light cast by a small fire that burned at the center of the glade. A small pot hung over the fire, bubbling happily and he could see Kaoru where she sat tending the flames. She was facing him over the fire, the red-orange light gleaming in her black hair. She had somehow cleaned her shirt or perhaps it was a new one… He studied her delicate features gilded by the fire light. She seemed to sense his gaze and looked up, stared directly into his eyes.

"You're awake."

He nodded and struggled to sit up, only managing to further exhaust his injured body and irritate his wound. Falling back panting, he watched as she stood and stepped around the fire, moving to stand over him.

"You won't be able to sit up on your own just yet." Her dark eyes twinkled.

"Well yes, I suppose I figured that out."

She grinned at him saying, "You wouldn't have believed me if I had told you."

Kenshin conceded the point grudgingly.

"Do you think you can eat? It's a broth. You won't be able to manage anything more."

"I can try," Kenshin said.

"Good," moving back to the fire she poured some soup into wooden bowl before moving back to Kenshin's side. Setting the bowl down in the grass, she gingerly helped Kenshin sit up. Still supporting his weight she asked,

"Can you stay upright?"

Slowly she removed her support, only to steady him quickly as his face paled and he swayed.

"Apparently not," he murmured weakly.

"Let me help you."

Taking a seat beside him she wrapped a steadying arm about his waist careful to avoid his bandage. With a care for his injuries she wrapped his right arm about her shoulders and he leaned heavily on her. Carefully taking the bowl with her free hand she set it into her lap. Guessing her intention Kenshin struggled to sit without leaning on her.

"I can feed myself, Kaoru," he insisted.

She glared at him saying, "Kenshin, you can't even sit up alone, and throwing your arm around me has left you winded. I'm nearly positive your chest wound has finally stopped bleeding. Moving your arms will only serve to reopen the wound and exacerbate the problem. Deal with it."

Meekly, he nodded, allowing her to spoon the warm broth into his mouth. Soon he felt his eyelids become heavy, and, noticing his fatigue, Kaoru carefully laid him down, wrapping him in the bedroll.

For a moment Kaoru gazed down at his sleeping form before she laughed softly, '_men…so prideful even when the man is still weak as a kitten._'

Moving back toward the fire she poured herself a bowl of the stew. Eating slowly she sighed with relief. It was only a little bland. Stews were one of the few things she could cook without mishap. Eating happily she chewed the tender bits of rabbit and wild onion.

Finished, Kaoru checked Kenshin was asleep before she grabbed her used bowl and now empty water skin. Walking through the briar hedge away from the light of the flames she blinked rapidly to clear the glare spots from her eyes. Soon she could see, her elven sight adjusting to the lack of light.

Quickly she walked toward the small stream she had found earlier. Kneeling on the mossy bank, she reached into the icy water and brought up a handful of fine sand from the bottom. She used the sand to scrub out the bowl. After rinsing it, she set the bowl aside on the embankment and filled her water skin.

She reached into a pocket and pulled out her bloodied undershirt. She dunked it into the cold water and managed to scrub the worst of the blood stains out. After wringing the shirt out she laid it out on the moss and leaned her back against one of willows lining the stream. She smiled as the long supple branches wrapped around her fingers. Quietly she observed the forest. The stream gurgled softly and the area was illuminated by the silvery light of the moon. Deep shadows were cast over the water. To her eyes the scene was as brightly lit as a sunlit field, only in silvers and blues rather than yellows and golden hues. Standing, she gently disentangled her hands from the willow and picked up her shirt, water skin, and bowl before walking back to the camp. Stepping easily through the hedge of thorns, she entered the circle of fire light. She went to her pack. She put away the bowl before removing the pot from the heat and banking the fire. Careful of ash she spread her shirt near the fire to dry.

She pulled her gray-green cloak from her pack and picked up her quiver and bow before moving to the edge of the grassy area. She sang softly to the briars, willing them into the shape she wished. Eagerly, they did as she asked, lowering and flattening to create a living cradle. Silently thanking them, she spread her cloak over the bed they made. Removing Kenshin's katana from her side, she propped it against the briars beside her bow and quiver. She also removed her belt knife, setting it well within reach should the need arise. Closing her eyes, she silently asked the briars to protect her for the night. They agreed enthusiastically.

Satisfied that they would wake her if anything larger than a fox came near the thicket, she glanced over at Kenshin's sleeping form on the other side of the fire, before lowering herself onto her cloak, comfortable in the knowledge that nothing would disturb her slumber, at least for tonight. Lying on her side, she curled into her bed knowing that no thorn would ever prick her, nor would she find a safer resting place…

* * *

Kenshin woke to the sounds of soft musical laughter echoing across the clearing. He opened his eyes and turned his head to gaze across the smoking remains of the fire. He tensed in alarm. Kaoru was lying in a nest of thorns. The wickedly sharp thorns had woven themselves into her long raven tresses and curled possessively about her neck. Her hands and forearms were also wrapped in moving vine. And the ellith was _**laughing**_?

As he watched stunned, she cheerfully said, "Now, now you have to let me go now. I need to get up." More creepers wound themselves about her waist, "I'm safe. You did well; you can let me go now."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, the vines wound about her slender hands released her. Lifting her hands she stroked the vines wound about her neck and waist.

"Dears if you don't let me go now I'm sleeping in a tree next time."

Quickly, the vines released her, one tendril running gently over her hair, smoothing it. Standing, she pulled her cloak free and shook out her long hair before rounding on the plant.

In a scolding tone she said,

"Hair tie?" and held out her hand. A single vine rose meekly and dropped three simple leather ties into her palm. "Thank you." Shooing her hands at the plant, it moved back into the scraggly hedge it had been originally.

Kenshin didn't think anything would surprise him after watching that. Patting the bramble lovingly, she turned to gaze directly into his wide amber eyes. Quirking a delicate brow at him, she lowered herself gracefully to kneel beside the fire. Deftly braiding her long jet hair, she tied it back and secured the braids at her temples. She blew carefully on the still glowing coals of the fire and fed it small twigs and grass until the small blaze could burn sticks and logs.

She placed the pot of stew near the fire, picked up her now dry tunic and shook it out.

Walking over to Kenshin she said, "Morning, we need to change your bandages. Then we can see if you can fit in my shirt."

Scooping up her water skin, she knelt down, helping Kenshin sit up. Today he was strong enough to stay upright without too much assistance. Slender elvish hands made quick work of the bindings holding the pad in place across his chest.

As the strips of cloth fell in fluttering strips to pool about his waist Kaoru hissed softly in sympathy, murmuring, "I was afraid that would stick."

Dousing the pad liberally with tepid water she worked diligently to remove the pad, which had adhered itself firmly to his wound, with the minimum amount of pain and ripping of newly formed scabs. The results were only half successful at best, leaving Kenshin panting through clenched teeth while Kaoru helped him lay down. She cleaned his chest, dabbing away the rest of the dried blood that clung stubbornly to his skin.

Satisfied, she said, "Well, no infection has set in and the wound seems to be closing, despite our disturbances. So, I'll wash these," scooping up the pile of bandages, "and patch you back up."

She said it in an overly cheery manner. She rose and walked nonchalantly through the thorn hedge, disappearing from view.

Kenshin merely sighed heavily, forced to acknowledge that, like it or not, he was still much too weak to fend for himself. And as long as this mysterious ellithwas willing to help him, he was in no position to refuse, even if she _**did **_chat with moving thorn bushes.

After a moment of deliberation, he attempted to stand. After several failed attempts, he lay back exhausted and highly irritated with his infirmities. Resolutely, he ignored the pulsing burn of pain he felt radiating out from his chest.

Suddenly, Kaoru was beside him, muttering acerbically before subjecting him to a thorough verbal lashing revolving around men, their stupidity, and several very imaginative deaths that, she insisted, would all be much more painful than his own stunt in attempting to stand with a newly reopened and unbound chest wound. Contrasting sharply with her biting words were the gentle sure movements of her hands as she unwrapped the bandages that covered the many small abrasions and cuts on his arms and legs. She had placed the now clean chest bandage and bindings by the fire to dry. With a final admonishment that should he even contemplate moving she would allow the brambles to hold him down until _**they**_ saw fit to release him, she walked out of the clearing. She favored him with a final glare as she went to wash the second set of bandages.

As Kaoru stalked toward the stream even her snarky mutterings did little to douse the small bit of admiration she was beginning to feel toward Kenshin. Even if his own stubborn determination was detrimental to his wounds. She grinned, remembering the cowed look he had favored her with at the end of her tirade. He also didn't allow her strange interactions with plant life to upset him (too much), nor did he press for explanations about abnormal moving vines.

Then her brow wrinkled slightly in confusion. Kenshin exuded a wild, almost feral vibe which made her think of a large feline of some sort. Yet somehow the brief flashes of confusion or stupidity on his part left her more inclined to laugh at the poor man than watch him with any degree of wariness. She was puzzled by the way his ki screamed power even as he lay wounded. Yet the way he acted made him seem kindly, even safe… was it all an elaborate ruse? No, it took more than acting to throw off her instincts. That left two options: either he was excruciatingly foolhardy or very secure in his own abilities to travel this far from "human" activity alone. She went very still. Perhaps he wasn't alone…

Carefully she removed the clean bandages from the cold water, methodically wringing them out before laying them on the bank and moving determinedly toward the willow tree from last night. As if sensing her, its long supple branches reached out to her, cocooning her in their leafy protection. Oblivious to them, her hands unerringly sought out the gnarled trunk.

She slowly let her consciousness meld with the heart of the forest. Even though she expected it, the sudden loss of sight, smell, taste, and hearing was unnerving, and then the glut of information that stunned her mind before she threw up enough shielding that it was manageable. It was like being opened to a whole new range of senses.

Her usual ability to sense a person's ki and intent was magnified. She was now privy to the auras and life forces of every living being in her forest. Carefully, she stretched her awareness, passing over those of animals and her plant life in search of human interference. Encountering Kenshin, she felt his power like a burning ember in comparison to the small scurrying sparks of the wildlife around him.

As she probed his aura, searching for deceit, she felt his confusion and surprise, as though he could sense her intrusion… but that was impossible: no _**human**_ would be able to sense the spirit of the forest… he was human… wasn't he? Finishing her inspection, she found him more or less safe. Darkness crackled deep in the heart of his fiery molten aura. It seemed to embrace her, pulling her in; a kindred spirit. The darkness confused her, but then, perhaps his past gave him the darkness. His intentions were not harmful, and if not for his bright fiery _**human**_ life force, she would have named him some mystic being such as herself. He felt like part of her domain… something to be protected.

With that instinct planted deeply in her mind, she pushed his aura to the back of her consciousness, choosing to search farther afield for other intrusions. Immediately she picked out three unwelcome visitors. The first two were mage kin, or so their auras indicated. Something about them screamed wrong like old, dried blood. Their life forces were tainted, as though rust ate at them. Reaching out, she probed them, pulling back quickly as she felt the sickly sweet cloying texture of pressing against her senses. They were drawing the life force off of her. Panicked, she threw up thick shields, protecting herself.

Then she registered the third: a human. She almost sighed with relief. His aura was bright and very straightforward, a pure fighting spirit. At the moment he seemed both very annoyed and quite lost.

The last seemed the least of her problems; all three were in a five mile radius of her. The human was closest, only two miles out. The two death mages, on the other hand, were together, about five miles out. Pulling her mind free of the forest she couldn't help thinking that Kenshin was behind this latest invasion of her home. But somehow the part of her soul that was tied to the woodland felt that he must be protected; that he was one with them. But that was impossible…

Snagging the bandages, she nearly sprinted back to camp. She needed answers and she needed them now.

* * *

Kenshin felt the strangest sensation. It was as if someone or something were sifting through his mind. At first he tried to block it out, but something in him wouldn't let him. Whatever the intrusion was, it glowed in his mind pure, luminescent. Some part of him reached out and curled around the presence, content to let it riffle through his mind before retreating, leaving him feeling both uneasy and curious, before he was quite suddenly surrounded by quite a few wickedly sharp thorns wrapped snugly about his throat and wrists.

Something told him that they would not be as accepting of his movements as they had been of Kaoru's. Unlike her, he was also incapable of persuading the plant otherwise. After a few minutes of his failed attempts to bargain with the plant, he was forced to accept that they were either ignoring him or, more likely, anyone without elvish attributes was incapable of verbal interaction with plants.

Feeling quite foolish for even trying, he spoke again, "Please, bush…thorny plant…thing, I'm not going anywhe-" his plea was cut off as Kaoru appeared in the clearing.

At her indignant voice the vines quickly retreated, "I said watch over! Not restrain!" her eyes glazed as she listened before they were once again snapping with anger, "I was worried about humans in general. Not this one! No, back away, you've helped enough," she ordered.

Then kneeling quickly by the fire, she scooped up the dry bandages, spreading out the wet. Kenshin could feel her tension. Walking over to him, Kaoru quickly and efficiently bound up his chest wound, deciding to let his smaller injuries heal to air.

As she deftly secured his bindings, Kenshin asked, "Kaoru, why exactly did a vague worry about humans get me attacked by your overzealous briars?"

She sighed heavily, "They were trying to protect you."

"From what exactly?"

"Umm… that may have been my fault. A bit of my worry must have spilled over into the plants… but at the moment we have bigger problems. Kenshin you didn't have any traveling companions by any chance, did you?"

His confusion was genuine as he said, "No, I was alone. Why?"

Finishing with the bandages, she set about breaking camp.

"In that case two mages and a man have either the same bad luck you do or Enishi has sent a cleanup committee."

Kenshin swore softly, "I didn't think they'd catch up so quickly… how much time do we have?"

Glancing over at him, Kaoru said, "I don't think the man is involved. He is traveling alone about two miles from here. He's also dead lost and will stay that way until I deem it otherwise."

She glanced quickly over at Kenshin, gauging his reaction, but he seemed beyond surprise at this point; he merely blinked at the information and Kaoru continued, "The mages are traveling together about five miles from us. They practice some type of death magic."

Kenshin blinked slowly at her, "How do you know all that?"

Kaoru again quirked a single eyebrow at him. He understood. Strange wood elf protector of the forest knows what goes on in her realm, a thing he probably didn't want to know about in detail.

"What kind of death magic?" he asked instead.

"I don't know. It's tainted. It felt like old blood and rust. Their auras are infecting the forest like a decay." She frowned in worry, "The man is different; a very straightforward fighter."

Kenshin frowned.

"Tainted magic…" he trailed off, eyes wide, "Necromancers! I'm sorry, Kaoru, I would not have come here if I had known… The only way to get rid of them will be to hand me over."

For a moment Kaoru looked calculatingly at him. Kenshin was serious. Huh. Honorable human… And again she got the distinct feeling he wasn't at all human. But she had bigger problems.

"Kenshin, that's very noble of you, but I can't let my forest be invaded by undead ghouls. It is my duty to protect this land and its inhabitants. Besides, I'd have pesky undead deer to deal with for years."

Kenshin blinked at her strange outburst, "Wha-" he began to protest, but Kaoru was already moving.

She had doused the fire and was gathering her gear. Scooping up her shirt, she slit the sleeves, making the arm holes large to accommodate for his broad shoulders before helping him struggle into it. Carefully helping him stand, she had him lean against the briars for support, patiently holding him up as he gingerly placed his hands on the thorny plant. He tensed as they wrapped about his waist.

"It's alright. I won't let them cut you," Kaoru said as she left his side, rolling up the bedroll and packing it away.

Then she knelt beside the fire pit placing a hand deep in the grass to either side of the ashes. She began to sing. It was a soft, lilting melody with high, haunting tones. She sang in a long since forgotten language and Kenshin could feel the power in her words. As he watched the grass it seemed to swell, grow greener before tendrils of growth stretched over the ash. Roots were put down and greenery sprouted. In less than a minute, there was no evidence of there ever having been a fire in the first place.

Standing, Kaoru lifted her pack onto her back, slung her quiver over her shoulder, and replaced her many small knives in their sheaths. One went in each of her leather boots, one, in her sleeve; another at her waist band, and a medium sized knife was placed into her belt. Then she slid his katana through her belt.

For a moment, he looked forlornly at it, "Please, may I have my katana back? I can't nor would I ever use it against you. You don't even know how to wield one…" he let his plea trail off as she lowered the pack to the ground and drew his katana. She began a complex kata. Finishing, she slid the blade home.

"You were saying."

Kenshin just shook his head, "Never mind, then. But if you can use a katana, why don't you have one?"

For a moment she looked at him incredulously, "Do you carry a sword when you go on a scouting trip near the heart of your domain? A place that hasn't been bothered by humans in decades, where the most dangerous thing you might encounter would be wild animals?"

To his credit, Kenshin managed to look a bit sheepish as he ducked his head, hiding his expressive amber eyes behind his fiery bangs. She nodded, satisfied. She scooped up her pack and bedroll, slung her bow over her shoulder, and walked to his side. Winding a slender but strong arm about his waist, she asked the vines to release him. She didn't even sway as his weight was transferred to her already laden frame.

"There's a stream not far from here. We need to get you near running water."

He nodded and concentrated on moving forward without leaning too much weight on her.

Reaching the stream, Kaoru stopped saying, "There should be an island upstream or maybe downstream. Hmm… stay here. I'll find out."

This time she leaned Kenshin against a large willow. Taking about three steps away, she stretched her arms upward, allowing the long willow branches to twine about her slender form like cats.

As Kenshin watched, both fascinated and frightened, her sapphire eyes seemed to glow fiercely and her irises took on a silvery green color. He again felt the familiar brush of consciousness and was startled to realize it was her. Yet somehow the fact that she had been probing his aura didn't disturb or frighten him in the least. Then the glow he felt in his mind receded and Kaoru blinked, withdrawing her arms from the willow, her eyes once more their deep azure tone.

As if nothing had happened, she slung a supporting arm about his waist and moved upstream. Kenshin couldn't help gazing surreptitiously at her, '_What else can this ellith do?_' But his musings went unanswered as they rounded a small copse of trees, and ahead he saw that the stream split, leaving a small section of dry land between the two forks before they rejoined downstream. Carefully lowering him into a sitting position, she sat, removed her soft leather boots and began rolling up her tan breeches.

"I'm going to wade across first and leave you what you'll need. Then I'll come back across to get you."

Then she stepped into the water. It came up to her knees, but she didn't seem to have any problems navigating even the deepest parts of the stream. Kenshin watched as she stepped gracefully through the water, wondering if it would even be possible for him to get across. Soon she reached the other side, walked up the pebbled bank, and set down her pack. The island was about fifteen feet across and had a large willow and a few saplings growing along its edges. Soon Kaoru had walked back across the stream. As soon as she had stepped onto the mossy bank, she set her water skin, bow and quiver, his katana, and a small pack onto the bank beside Kenshin.

Helping him stand she said, "I left you enough trail food to last about two days. There are extra bandages in the pack if you need them. I left you the bedroll, my belt knife, and most of my cooking utensils, for all the good it will do you."

Kenshin nodded, eyeing the water distrustfully, "And how exactly do you propose I get across?"

"Just like you walk, I'll be here to keep you upright," Kaoru said. They carefully stepped into the water. Kenshin immediately felt the pull of the stream, and, grateful for Kaoru's support, they slowly waded across. Reaching the opposite bank, Kaoru stepped out, gently laying Kenshin down underneath the branches of the willow. Quickly, she made a fire pit. She gathered branches and soon had a small blaze going. She collected a pile of wood and set it by the fire. Lastly, she laid out the sleeping roll. Then she stood back.

"That's the best I can do for now. I'm sorry Kenshin. You'll be safe here. No undead creatures will be able to get past the water." Walking toward the river bank, she shouted, "wish me luck!" and disappeared from sight.

Kaoru hopped out of the water, slung her pack onto her shoulders, strapped her quiver in place once more, and threw her bow over her shoulder. She stepped up to a large aspen. Splaying her fingers over the pale satiny bark, she let herself meld with the forest.

First she sought out the man. He needed to be dealt with as either friend or foe. She couldn't very well set ticked off necromancers on innocent lost bystanders. Finding him at last, she set off to intercept his meandering path.

* * *

No leaf rustled in her passage, nor did any snapping twig give away her position as she neared the man. She pulled herself quickly into a tree and crept closer. She had subtly guided him into a thick ring of mature trees. As he entered, she studied him. He had spiky black hair that he tied back with a red bandana. He wore bandages on his chest, arms, and legs as well as a jacket that had the sign of evil on the back. If the situation had not been so dire, she might have laughed.

Instead, as he stepped into the small clearing, his path out was cut off. For a few moments she watched silently as he looked for another exit. She expected that finding none, he would give up. Instead he walked toward the smallest tree and… _**punched**_ it?

The trunk splintered and Kaoru's anger spiked. The forest screamed for revenge and she had little trouble convincing a few strong vines to grasp the man by his wrists and waist. Then, due to his continued struggling, they hoisted him up off the ground, his cursing turning the air blue. Leaping down from her perch, she stalked toward his struggling figure, an arrow trained on him.

Her voice cut through his rant, "What did you do?" she cried, the outrage of the forest echoing menacingly in her voice.

Swinging his head toward her, his eyes widened at the sight of her bow and he went still.

"Hey missy, watch where you point that thing!" he yelped.

"What did you do to my tree?" her voice was deadly soft.

"Hey, take it easy, I didn't know the tree was owned by anyone in particu-" his words were cut off as she spoke.

"Human! What have you done?" her ringing voice seemed to cut through his shock at being hoisted into the air by moving plants.

"Umm… I crushed that tree…"

"Why?"

"Needed to get somewhere. Hey, missy, will you cut me down?"

"I am not missy and I will tell the plants to let you free only after you've answered my questions."

"Uhh… missy they're creepy moving plants. How about you cut me down and then we can talk… wait, _**what**_ will you tell the plant?"

"To yank you higher if you don't answer," she answered calmly.

"What the hell's going on here!" the man shouted.

He began struggling once more. Kaoru sighed, _'Humans! Always so panicky!' _"You can flip him," Kaoru murmured to the plant, and the man suddenly found himself hanging upside down, about five feet of the forest floor face to face with flashing sapphire blue eyes. He felt the cool touch of metal at his throat and went very, very still.

"What was it you needed to know missy?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

" Sanosuke Sagara, missy. Who're you?" as he answered, he felt the metal leave his skin and watched as she slid the small boot knife back into its sheath.

"None of your business, Sanosuke. Why are you here?"

Sano averted his eyes "Umm… looking for a friend…" Kaoru stared suspiciously at him before she relented and murmured softly to the vine holding him. Sano watched her apprehensively as she stepped closer, releasing her hold on her bow string to run a hand over the thick vines holding him about the waist. He stiffened.

Because of her proximity, he could hear what she was murmuring, "Shh, it's alright. Yes, I know he hurt you, but if he can't answer my questions because too much blood rushes to his head, I'll be annoyed… No, you don't have to let the man go, yet."

Then she stepped back and Sano found himself upright, his feet hanging just off the ground.

"Thanks missy," he muttered, glancing nervously at his bonds.

"Who are you looking for and why?"

"Umm…well… he's a friend and…" Sano mumbled.

Kaoru snapped, "Sanosuke! I have two necromancers heading this way. I do not have time to deal with your scruples about loyalty at the moment. You are either working with them or you are an innocent bystander and are therefore a liability."

Sano's eyes got round and he stared at her, "Crap… Necromancers… I'm not with them… Uhh, they're the ones after my friend… I swear."

Kaoru stared hard at him. He wasn't lying, but he still wouldn't tell her who he was looking for, though she had a sneaking suspicion she already knew.

"Good, who is your friend?"

"Umm… well…"

"Sanosuke!" for a moment he just stared at her.

"You can call me Sano."

She glared, "Not important at the moment."

He sighed, "Fine, tell me who you are, and I'll tell you who I'm looking for."

"Gah! Kamiya Kaoru! There, happy?" she said exasperated.

"Well, yes, missy. I'm looking for Himura Kenshin. He's a short guy, red hair, cross shaped scar, has a katana and a very nasty mage who's after him."

Kaoru closed her eyes for a second, "Why did I have a feeling you were going to say that?" she muttered, "Alright, I have him. He's injured but in a safe place. Now if I let you down, you will stop crushing my trees. Right?"

"What! How'd you find him? Is he okay?"

Kaoru sighed. She didn't have time for this, "Sano! I will tell you where he is. Calm down and I may let you free."

"Okay, no tree crushing, got it," he grinned.

"I need you to get to him, he's injured. I will take care of the mages. Just walk from here to the east. Follow the stream until you come to a small island. He's on it."

Sano stared pointedly at his restraints.

Walking closer she spoke, "Oh! Come on dears, let him go now. Yes, I'm sure. No, he promised not to hurt you."

Slowly the vines holding his hands let go. Then the one wrapped about his waist yanked him higher before dropping him roughly. He yelped as he hit the ground hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" he griped as he picked himself up. Then he glanced furtively at her, "Umm… thanks, missy… You sure you don't need help with those… umm… necromancers?"

"East, Sano," she repeated.

"Got'cha. East… uhh… Which way would east be?"

Kaoru stared at him, "Are you serious? No, don't answer that. Here, walk that way," she pointed, "Do you see that hill that has only two trees at the top? Walk toward it. Eventually you'll hit the stream. Walk upstream. Look for campfire smoke."

He nodded. Shading his eyes, he looked in the direction she pointed, "Alright missy, how on earth did Kenshin get injured anyway?"

No one answered and he glanced around himself. Spinning in a circle, he tried to locate her, but the meadow was empty. With no evidence of there ever having been a woman at all.

For a moment, Sano just stared apprehensively about himself before worry for his friend jerked him from his thoughts. The woman may have been lying, but she had let him free, so all in all, following her directions seemed more effective than getting lost on his own.

Anyway, running water would keep any unsavory visitors from finding him. He shuddered at the thought… Necromancers. _'Some god must be grinning maliciously as he watches,'_ Sano thought darkly, shaking his head before he began walking resolutely east.

* * *

Kaoru ran in a southwesterly direction, wanting to circle around the necromancers from downwind. Kaoru wrinkled her nose at the prospect, but she needed to come upon them from behind, and she didn't need to risk being discovered before she was ready. As she moved, she thanked whatever gods were listening for her natural speed and endurance. Otherwise she'd be forced to wait until the necromancers came to her, bringing all of their lovely undead minions deeper into her forest.

* * *

Hi, readers I hope you liked this chapter.

A big thanks to; half-breed-demon-fox, Someoneyoudon'tyetknow, Katie B18, Jazzycat, JMai, skenshingumi, and fieryice.t for your feedback

Please drop a review. You know you want to the little gray button is calling you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (tears)

* * *

Another big thank you to my beta, look it! All the nasty little punctuator thingamabobs are in their proper places! It's so nice to look at old work and wonder how you ever had the guts to post something so amateurish.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Challenge

As Kaoru neared the necromancers, the feel of death became almost overpowering. The sick, cloying sense of decay, assaulted her sharp senses. She could feel the deep thrumming rage of the forest. The mages were wrong and would not be tolerated.

Kaoru let her soul meld with the woodland and with their anger she felt a strength course into her. It ran deep through her veins and her personal magic drank it in crackling and pulsing outward purifying the area around Kaoru.

Satisfied, she moved forward, she could sense them, around 100 yards in front of her, the tainted ki of the two men. She could sense the simmering madness of one, as well as the cool collected demeanor of the other, around them ranged a sea of death magic, mostly belonging to the former mage.

Raising her hands, she sent out questing tendrils of her magic. She could feel a number of anomalies in the cloud of foreign magic. They felt wrong. Stepping clear of the trees Kaoru's azure eyes widened in horror around twenty dead hands (A/N: reanimated corpses) surrounded the two necromancers. None had noticed her presence.

Unsheathing Kenshin's katana she raised it before her. Using the steel as a conductor she shot shimmering tendrils of her magic toward the dead hands. In her mind's eye the pearlescent ropes of her power stabbed at the old blood colored magic surrounding the hands. Tightening her control on the ropes she directed them to destroy the small knots of blood magic that bound the hands to their maker. Half of the hands fell lifeless, reduced to corpses once more.

Then the necromancers rounded on her. Kaoru's attention was drawn to the one who showed obvious signs of madness. No necromancer held onto his reason for long. The human mind was not meant to deal with the dead; insanity claimed most necromancers. His tattered robes showed deep contrast to the dark well fitted clothing of his companion.

Reaching into a pouch at his side he screamed an arcane phrase throwing a yellow powder into the air. It sped toward Kaoru as she stalked forward sheathing her sword and raising her hand. As the choking cloud washed over her she sent out tendrils of power. Ignoring the numbness in her fingers she gestured once and the sickly cloud rippled before melting off of her like water.

The first screeched in rage, an inhuman yowl that raised the hair at the back of her neck. She watched as the remaining dead hands surged forward. Calling on the forest she watched dispassionately as each corpse was engulfed in a seething mass of plant life.

Grasping her bow she nocked an arrow and attaching a dab of her magic to the arrow head took aim at the first mage. Releasing the string she watched as the arrow whistled through his wards, hitting him in the throat, effectively ending the spell he had been casting. A look of disbelief and rage colored his face as he fell. The still struggling dead hands went still.

Then Kaoru turned her attention to the last necromancer. The tall dark haired mage was staring coolly at his fallen companion.

"Well, at least the imbecile was good for something." His voice held the faintest edge of disdain. Kaoru eyed him apprehensively and then the man turned his steel gray eyes to her and _**bowed**_?! His voice cultured as he spoke, "Greetings mistress," stepping forward he unsheathed his sword, "I had warned my regrettably diseased companion that summoning servants would anger the forest." He shook his head in mock sympathy.

"I see you have found us sooner than expected." By now the two were only ten yards apart. Kaoru kept an arrow trained on him as she eyed him in silence.

"Ah well, regrettably mistress it seems our objectives differ, will you not let me pass? I will not use my leeching spells in your domain." Kaoru blinked in surprise _'a coherent death mage… that's a new one'._

"I must insist that you leave these lands." As she spoke she dropped her bow and quiver, a helpful vine catching them. Then she drew the katana, "you are tainted, the forest will not tolerate your presence." He nodded sagely

"Then is seems we are at an impasse. I hunt for the assassin, Battousai, and he resides somewhere on your lands, I cannot return without his head."

Kaoru felt a flutter of indecision '_Kenshin is an assassin!?_' but her natural disposition to protect her domain stamped it out. In her mind Kenshin was as much a part of her domain as the trees. Her brief brush with his aura had ensured that... he had a darkness in him that screamed inhuman; something to be protected. She would deal with the mage now and untangle the questions pertaining to Kenshin once the danger was past.

"I cannot let you pass." And he nodded, a small smile gracing his striking features. Then stepping forward he said,

"I would have preferred parting ways peaceably."

Then he struck a quick thrust at her midsection. Lithely she side stepped making a slice at his arm which he blocked '_Rats! Why couldn't he be one of those mages so secure in their magic they never bothered with weaponry?_' again and again they clashed, trading blows and dodging quickly. Eventually Kaoru scored a deep slice across his left leg getting in return a shallow cut to her upper arm. Already she could feel the dull burning sensation as her connection with the forest healed the small injury.

Though the man was breathing hard and sweat soaked his well made tunic. Kaoru's veins fairly buzzed with the energy that bled through her bond with the woodland. Suddenly she made a quick stroke at his head, which he blocked with ease, at the same time she swept his feet out from under him. As he fell, he tucked inward, minimizing the impact of the fall, quickly he rolled to his feet as Kaoru landed a shallow slice to his left arm.

Gaining his feet he lunged toward her viciously. Backpedaling Kaoru managed to deflect the hit. But the move had accomplished its intent. She was off balance and unable to block effectively. Taking advantage of the opening he carved a deep cut across her shoulders just below her collar bones, but his leg wound hampered him and he over extended.

Even as his blade dug into her chest she thrust her katana keep into the muscle of his right arm hitting bone. As he cried out and dropped his sword she directed a sharp kick to the side of his knee knocking him to the ground. Deftly she kicked his sword out of reach.

She had one hand clamped firmly over her injury; it was much too deep for the minor healing magic of the woodland. Gazing down at the prone man she held back the finishing stroke. Yes, he was a death mage… yes, he did hunt Kenshin, but he was no cut throat nor hired thug… for all he worked for the "enemy" Kaoru respected him.

"Flee, leave these lands." She said the man looked up, tightly clutching the deep wound to his right arm,

"Ah mistress, I will never wield a weapon with this arm again… nor my magic." His voice held no resentment, or anger toward her, only a resigned sadness, "I feel it in your aura… purifying" a dry laugh escaped him, "You have quite effectively maimed me. I applaud your work." Gingerly he rose and glanced about the clearing. His eyes held only a dry humor.

Strangely, Kaoru understood, he lived for the challenge, to live on the edge and test himself… to him he had merely lost the game and he respected the superior player. He nodded to her,

"Perhaps Enishi has finally met his match. He will send someone stronger you know." Kaoru nodded, "I thank you, milady, I have enjoyed our rivalry. I will no longer hunt the assassin." Then he reached into a pocket of his now bloodied and torn cloak and removed a silvery vial, "I will leave your lands…" then under his breath she heard him murmur, "Perhaps he has finally found a protector" then he bowed stiffly his injuries impeding his movement, "Nathan Artos, milady" then he smashed the vial and a silvery light rose around him.

Kaoru could sense the teleportation magic. As his form began to shimmer Kaoru replied,

"Kamiya Kaoru, good hunting, Nathan." she saw his eyes light in silent laughter as he winked out of existence.

She had seen through his ruse. Nathan was a seldom seen player in the magical world. He was a hunter, magical assassin for hire in a sense. A rarity, he possessed a unique form of mirror magic. He had merely absorbed the necromancer's magic to give himself the feel of a death mage… he would continue his game and Kaoru was content to let him. She laughed softly, she may yet see more of Nathan, but the thought did not worry her… he would hold to his word.

* * *

Sano had hit the stream about an hour ago, and was beginning to doubt there was an island. Doggedly, he continued upstream. Coming around a bend in the river he lifted his head, peering about. The faint smell of smoke filled the air. Stepping gingerly through a screen of undergrowth; he cringed away from a particularly large vine and continued.

Soon he came to the island. Smoke rose in a lazy plume but he didn't see Kenshin. Quickly he hopped into the water; just as he neared the center of the stream he saw a flash of red. Craning his neck he saw Kenshin's form leaning limply against the trunk of a large willow. Worried he called out,

"Kenshin! You okay?"

Kenshin stirred but did not respond. Sano felt a burst of panic at seeing his strong friend so helpless. Pushing against the insistent tug of the current he suddenly found himself sopping wet and being bodily dragged up the bank to hang suspended from the willow about ten feet from Kenshin.

As he struggled fruitlessly the long silvery branches wound more securely about his torso, surprisingly, leaving his arms free. Over his heated mutterings about creepy moving plants and their strange female owners he heard Kenshin's startled,

"Oro!?" As he noticed Sano's struggling figure. Recovering his composure he exclaimed, "Sano! What are you doing here?" Sano glared at him from his cocoon of greenery his voice one of sickly sweet sarcasm that quickly degenerating into an angry accusation.

"Oh, me? Why, I'm just hanging around, you know, after you _**ditched me!"**_ Sano exclaimed. Kenshin scowled at him,

"It was for your own safety." Sano snorted, rolling his eyes derisively,

"Oh yes, do tell me how's that worked out for you? Missy said you were pretty banged up. How bad?" Kenshin ducked his head,

"Not bad," he mumbled. Sano let out a harsh bark of laughter,

"Yeah right, that's why you have yet to stand up." Kenshin favored him with a sullen glare,

"Fine," he bit out, "The wounds are bad, large chest injury, bear, mage possessed." Sano's low whistle had Kenshin glowering up at him once more.

"Ouch, so, just how exactly does the Missy fit into all of this?"

"Shesavedmefromthebearandpatchedmebackup." Kenshin muttered incoherently.

"What was that?" Sano asked,

" She. Saved. Me. From. The. Bear. And. Patched. Me. Back. Up." Kenshin said slowly.

"How'd she manage that?" Sano asked incredulous. For a moment Kenshin just stared at him,

"Are you blind?" he asked, looking pointedly at the tree restraining Sano.

"Oh… what's with that woman and plants anyway. She got royally ticked off at me earlier…" he trailed off at Kenshin's look, "What!"

"You seriously didn't notice?"

"Notice _**what**_?" Sano asked impatiently

"Does wood elf ring any bells?" Sano was gaping openly at him. Suddenly he groaned tilting his head back to gaze dejectedly at the leafy canopy.

"You know, traveling with you; I should have seen this coming, mages bent on revenge, necromancers hunting you and now elves." He shook his head letting it drop into a hand, "This can not be healthy." Kenshin grinned at him,

"You see, Sano, this is why you shouldn't follow me." Sano glared half heartedly at him,

"And you, you're the worst of them all. Idiot you know you couldn't do without me." For a moment the two friends grinned at each other, then Sano said,

"So, Kenshin, how about you cut me down?"

"Sorry, Sano, you're on your own, I have no burning desire to end up with another thorn bush wrapped about my throat." Sano snorted,

"What'd you do?"

"Kaoru got worried and a large thorn bush took it upon itself to 'protect' me." Sano winced,

"Ouch, so far I've only ticked off several large vines and this willow." He chuckled nervously, "Whatever you do, do not crush her trees."

"You didn't!" Kenshin exclaimed

"It was only a small one." Sano replied sheepishly

"And you yet live!?"

"Missy made me promise not to crush anymore." Kenshin just shook his head watching as Sano muttered muted pleas for release to the tree. After a few moments he said,

"You do know they won't listen, right?"

"You never know" he insisted

"Yes, I do, already tried, failed. Miserably."

* * *

Kaoru had created a crude bandage for her chest by cutting off the bottom half of her under tunic and tying it securely under her arms, serving to both hold closed her wound and her shirt. Though it left much of her midriff exposed, she figured it was better then letting her shirt gape open in the front.

Gathering her things she knelt at the center of the clearing allowing the last reserves of her strength to drain into the land erasing the last traces of death magic. For a while she let herself drift in the power currants of the forest, siphoning off excess energy. She would need it if she meant to get back to the island.

Letting her mind fall back into her body she hissed softly as the burning ache in her chest became apparent. It was a good sign the wound was healing though she would need to rest if she wished to fully recuperate.

Getting to her feet she assessed her injuries. But it was only some bruising and cuts in addition to the slash. Although she did have that drained feeling, she must have used too much magic.

Then she carefully pushed the pain from her conscious mind; locking it within deep mental barriers. Internally she cringed, thinking of the consequences, but she needed her body to be functional for a few more hours. She could deal with the residual pain build up later. Then she set out for the island.

* * *

Kaoru moved quickly through the forest. It was almost dusk and she could feel the exhaustion lurking at the edges of her mind, slowing her movements, blurring her vision. Sitting on the bank she yanked off her boots and rolled up her pants. Stepping into the icy water, she felt a momentary surge of alertness.

Grateful, she crossed, quickly stepping onto the opposite bank to stare straight into the eyes of two worried and curious men. Stepping from the water she felt the return of her lethargy. Kenshin's quiet query shook Kaoru from her tired stupor.

"Are you alright?" his eyes worried as he took in her battered appearance, ragged shirt exposing much of her midriff and blood soaking the front of her. She hoped it was too dark for them to see the blood.

"Yeah," she answered shortly dropping her supplies and weapons before sinking to a kneeling position before the fire. Sano's tentative voice brought her attention back to the men,

"Umm… Missy I know this is a bad time…but could you let me down." Glancing tiredly at the man she raised a hand saying,

"Let him go." Her voice brooking no argument, Sano grinned as the plants loosened, depositing him on the ground. Raising his arms over his head he stretched, his back popping loudly. Kenshin scrutinized Kaoru's form closely. Something was off about her shirt… but the flickering firelight obscured his vision. Suddenly she swayed and Kenshin recognized the dark substance soaking her front.

"Kaoru, you're injured!" she nodded numbly and Sano immediately went to her side but she waved him off. Forcing herself to stand she said,

"The mages have been taken care of for now. I was injured, but it will heal. I need to rest, it is a magical sleep. What ever you do, don't come near me. The plants may react badly." Walking over toward Kenshin she asked, "May I have the willow?" Kenshin nodded, stiffly forcing himself to his feet he managed to move out of her way, before lowering himself to the ground by the fire breathing hard. Kaoru merely curled her body into a ball among the gnarled willow roots which obligingly rose to cradle her. Then she murmured,

"You owe me an explanation, Battousai," before her lithe form went limp. The two men eyed each other and Sano winced,

"She knows," he stated rather obviously but Kenshin was to busy staring, shocked, at her still form to notice. Then Sano muttered,

"Huh, the missy is pretty brave to pass out with her back to you." Kenshin glanced at him

"I'm surprised she's even waiting around for an explanation." He replied and Sano shrugged

"It's not like she's defenseless and since you can't move faster than a stumbling walk I think she's pretty safe." Kenshin nodded and for a moment the two stared quietly into the fire. Kenshin had tossed some trail food to Sano earlier so neither was hungry. After a moment Sano looked up staring oddly at Kenshin. Noticing the attention Kenshin met his gaze.

"Hey, Kenshin…you're not angry or anything at the moment right?"

Kenshin nodded wondering what he was talking about.

"Yeah, perfectly calm…in pain, but calm,"

"Well, your eyes are amber. I haven't seen them like that except when you fight." Kenshin looked confused

"Huh? But I feel like myself… That's strange; I don't feel any rage… I actually feel more peaceful than I have in awhile." Sano snorted,

"When your eyes go amber, the last thing you are is peaceful."

* * *

As twilight fell Kaoru drew their attention once more. Her slender form had broken out in a cold sweat and she shivered. Worriedly Sano stood

"Hey, maybe we should-" as Kaoru began to spasm violently Sano moved toward her and was immediately snagged about the ankles. A few willow branches snaked about his upper arms tugging him back, after a few moments of struggling Sano sagged in their grip. Strangely, the plants loosened their hold allowing him to back cautiously away.

Kaoru's seizures were now accompanied by quiet whimpers. Tentatively, Kenshin got to his feet. Slowly he moved forward. Expecting at any moment to be restrained, yet oddly his presence was ignored. Kneeling by her side he hesitantly touched her shoulder when nothing green and leafy jumped him he heard Sano mutter,

"Fine, trust the assassin." Kenshin smiled at his old friend. Shaking her shoulder he tried to wake her but Kaoru remained unresponsive. Her eyes closed tightly and her jaw clenched she trembled under his hand. As another seizure hit he attempted to restrain her but in his weakened state her thrashing nearly over powered him.

Finally in a brief lull between fits he lay beside her trapping her legs between his and winding his arms about her waist and around he shoulders pulling her snugly against him. Now he was better able to restrain her violently shuddering body, both of their frames jerking slightly as the tremors hit.

During a pause between seizures he notice warm liquid was seeping onto his arm, through the bandage across her chest. Worriedly he tightened his hold hoping pressure would stop the bleeding. Then she began to thrash in his grip and he pulled her firmly to his chest.

* * *

Upon waking Kaoru groaned softly, last night had been hell. Releasing the barriers she had set on conscious pain had allowed her to feel the sensations again, multiplied ten fold, couple that with the burning ache of healing and she felt like she had been tossed off a very large cliff and had burning wax poured into her cut.

Suddenly she froze becoming aware of the warm body at her back as well as the strong arms wrapped tightly about her slim form. Her sapphire eyes snapped open. Kenshin had somehow gotten past her plants and his face was now buried deeply in her hair. His legs wrapping hers he had one arm wrapped about her shoulders holding her arms to her sides. His other he had placed about the bare skin of her midriff, Kenshin's strong calloused hand gripping the curve of her hip intimately.

Immediately, Kaoru began to struggle, trying to free herself, only succeeding in causing Kenshin to tighten his hold; the steel bands of his arms pulling her flush to his chest. A muffled squeak escaped the flustered ellith. '_If he weren't injured…_' She fumed. Twisting her head she caught a glimpse of Sano's sprawled form, where he slept beside the fire. Quietly she hissed,

"Kenshin! Wake up. Get your hands off of me!"

The man behind her stirred and she squirmed trying to get free,

"Kenshin!" sleepily he replied,

"Hmm?"

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me." Obligingly he moved his arms and she scrambled away yanking her legs free from the tangle he had wound them in. Scowling darkly at him she tuging, at the drastically shortened hem of her now ragged tunic only managing to pull it to around three inches above her navel.

Slowly Kenshin eased himself into a sitting position,

"What on earth were you doing?!" She hissed the picture of feminine outrage.

"Kaoru, you were having seizures and your plants wouldn't let Sano near." He said in a placating tone. Her brow furrowed delicately in confusion. So it wasn't that her plants hadn't been doing their job…they had been selective…wonderful, just peachy.

"So why did they let you close?" she asked. He shrugged,

"Maybe they're used to me." He supplied but Kaoru shook her head,

"My plants don't 'get used to' anyone." Her mind whispered '_anyone human that is._' But she stayed silent, no need to complicate the situation further, for now she needed answers not more questions. As she watched him contemplatively Kenshin waited, somewhat ill at ease, sensing what was on her mind.

"Who are you? I think I have a right to know." Kenshin ducked his head,

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out. It was so very long ago." He murmured, "Around ten years now. There was a civil war in a small country very far from here. I was young, idealistic, naïve and I joined the cause, hoping to save innocent lives…eager to help…to kill." His voice was quiet, pained, at odds with the cheerful babble of the stream. Kaoru remained silent, waiting.

"My skill with a sword marked me out to be an assassin, a shadow killer… but it was much too late to back out, to leave… so I fought and killed, eventually the war ended and an era of 'peace' was created" his tone was grim as he pronounced the word, "There is no need for the most famous assassin of the war in the new age of peace… I could not stay, too many knew my name, and too many had lost loved ones to my blade. I found the thought of a government post repulsive… I was done being someone's tool." For a long moment Kaoru stared piercingly at him, Kenshin felt as if she could read his soul then her sapphire eyes softened

"So Kenshin, who are you now? Are you the killer of your past or something more?"

Kenshin gazed silently into her eyes feeling as though some shield had been lowered and he could finally sense the depth of her experience, her existence. And he felt that perhaps, for once, he had met someone who understood. She had come farther along the path than he, for she had come to forgive herself, something he had yet to do.

Then, as suddenly as it happened, she returned to herself, the youthful and fiery woman she appeared to be. A cheerful spark entered her ageless eyes chasing away any sadness or regret.

"And Sano?" her question seemed to shatter the moment. His mind was pulled from the faces of the dead and back to the present.

"He is an old acquaintance; we have been traveling together until recently." Kenshin smiled grimly at the irony, "I thought it would be better if Enishi's dogs met me away from others." Kaoru nodded,

"He is going to great lengths to find you… I met up with one, Nathan Artos, yesterday."

Kenshin looked sharply at her,

"I would say it is just a coincidence that I know the man but somehow I doubt it."

"He did seem to know you, but then he is not well known for taking just any target…they have to provide… a challenge." Kenshin shook his head,

"He's been asking for a match for years… I guess he was going to fight me whether I agreed or not." She smiled

"Ah, well that explains why he gave up so easily after I defeated him. Would have thought the legendary hunter would be a bit more tenacious, but he finally found a superior player, so I think he was satisfied."

Kenshin eyed her closely, to have defeated Artos… Kaoru must be more skilled with a blade than he had first thought. Then a movement from her drew his attention, her slender hand fiddled absently with the frayed edge of her tunic and she sighed,

"You are having disastrous effects on my clothing." She said receiving an odd look from Kenshin.

He felt as though he were constantly a step behind Kaoru's ever changing moods… though he now had the feeling that she acted as she did only so that her immortal nature didn't frighten him off. Somehow the thought filled him with regret and he wished he could understand the mysterious woman before him.

As he watched she stood and moved toward the fire, her face thoughtful. Kneeling she added wood to the still glowing embers. As she rose she moved with a stiffness that gave away her façade of health. It seemed at odds with her lithe, graceful body.

Digging through her pack, she soon removed a cloth bag of what appeared to be grain and her pot. Scooping up water from the stream she set it over the hot coals, carefully, pouring in three large handfuls of a cream colored grain.

Then kneeling beside the fire she freed her waist length black hair from their now loose and messy braids. Running her hands though it quickly she separated the strands at her temples for her smaller braids throwing the rest into a neat pony tail. Then she began on her two side braids.

As she worked Kenshin slowly rose to his feet, his movements pained and deliberate, he tried not to pull his injury. Lowering himself beside her, he clenched his jaw as his movements pulled his wound, which worryingly, seemed more sensitive than yesterday. Kaoru turned her sapphire eyes to him as she tied off one of the small braids at her temple.

"Let me help you with your bandage." He said

"Really, its fine Ken-" Kaoru's voice trailed off as Kenshin deftly untied her crude and blood-soaked bandage. She watched feeling the dull ache of sadness as he laid eyes on her wound. His large and expressive amber eyes widened as he stared at her cut… or what remained of it anyway. A single jagged red line crossed her chest, and though much of her shirt was stained red-brown with her blood the cut itself had healed shut, leaving behind only a puckered red weal.

Her large eyes slid closed in resignation and she felt his emotions flash; shock, amazement, a flicker of apprehension; a maelstrom of reactions. Mages were one thing… manipulating magic this was accepted in their world, but she… she was not human. She waited eyes closed for fear, distrust, and apprehension to come to the forefront, once thought caught up to his feelings.

So she was stunned when instead she felt a warm acceptance. Her eyes shooting open in shock as she felt him lean closer. But instead of the morbid fascination she anticipated, his eyes only held a kindly concern, as he reached across her to pick up the water skin.

Gently he washed away the dried blood surrounding her injury and she couldn't suppress the delicate shiver that whispered down her spine as Kenshin's strong calloused hands ran gently across her collar bones.

What was he doing? By now most would have been fearful, edging away slowly, staring at her with the disgust and suspicion most felt when confronted by the supernatural. Yet he sat, worried for her, his actions tender and gentle…

Wordlessly, she held out the blood stained strip of cloth, thankful, that in taking it from her he was forced to remove his hands. Kaoru couldn't understand him nor decide if his touch was welcome or not. The fact that he unsettled her so made think it was best if he kept his hands to himself. Quietly he murmured,

"Perhaps you should rinse it?" And Kaoru nodded, grabbing at the chance to get out from under his golden gaze. She was glad that the man hadn't cringed away in disgust but she didn't know what to feel under his smoldering gaze. Rising she snagged the cloth, careful not to actually touch him. She walked slowly toward the water.

As Kenshin watched her retreating form he wondered what he was doing? One part of him said, '_powerful, supernatural being. She is dangerous. She is not human._' Another said, '_Beautiful, kind, trustworthy._'

She is immortal and unpredictable he told himself, yet, he felt inexplicably drawn to her. Cautious, but trusting, she did not fear his past… and somehow she seemed to understand. She had a fiery temper, but gentle hands. She was powerful, strong and proud refusing to show vulnerability, yet for a moment he had seen a deep sadness in her eyes, she had flinched away from him, as though apprehensive of his reaction.

Walking back to Kenshin, Kaoru sat handing him the damp cloth.

"Will you tie it back on? No need to frighten Sano." Her voice was light and joking but Kenshin still caught the flicker of apprehension in her gaze as they both considered the sprawled and unconscious form beside the flames.

Laying the strip of cloth on a few of the rocks circling the fire, steam rose slowly in swirling ribbons of moisture. Pulling the now dry cloth from the heat, Kenshin slipped the band of fabric under her arms.

Lifting her thick ponytail over her shoulder he brushed the hair off her neck his hands lingering a moment longer than necessary. He felt her tremble slightly under his touch and he turned his attention to her bandage.

Deft fingers gently tied the bandage in place, his hands ghosting down her back, smoothing her tunic. Kaoru tensed minutely, but she didn't pull away.

"Is that good, Kaoru?" Kenshin murmured.

"Yes, thank you," she replied her voice soft then turning to him said, "Le me help you change yours."

Gently, she helped him slip off her tunic. Unbinding the strips of cloth holding the bandage in place she frowned slightly when the pad stuck. Soaking it liberally with water she, gently removed it to reveal three oozing slashes. His skin was red and inflamed and the wounds seeped clear pus. Infection was setting in.

"Not good," she murmured, "It's infected. Why didn't you say something?" Kenshin shrugged,

"Sano was stuck in tree all day and you, understandably, passed out soon after showing up."

"Oh… sorry," she said as she set about cleaning the wound, but really, there was nothing she could do. Kaoru knew she needed to get the injured man home, where she might be able to treat him. Decision made, she stood grabbing the bandages and water skin.

"Wake Sano, we need to move." Kenshin looked over at his friend's sprawled form. Though he doubted it would work he tried the direct approach.

"Sano! Wake up!" The man didn't even stir. Walking back Kaoru laid the wet fabric by the fire, then she stood water skin in hand. Walking around the fire she smiled mischievously before dousing Sano's head in water.

Sputtering and swearing Sano scrambled to his feet,

"What was that for!?" Kaoru shrugged, walking away,

"You weren't waking up." Sano was about to retort when he noticed Kenshin

"Ouch that looks bad." Turning to Kaoru he asked, "Is there anything you can do?"

"I may be able to help him at my home." Bending down she pulled her pot off the fire. Filling a bowl she handed it to Kenshin saying,

"I only have one bowl, eat, hand it to Sano and I'll bandage you up."

She then proceeded to break camp. Taking the bowl, Kenshin tentatively tasted the porridge. Sheer will power kept him from spiting the "food" out. The grain had cooked down into a tasteless, lumpy, and scalding hot gruel. Determinedly, he began to eat the gooey mass trying hard to swallow past his gag reflex.

Finishing, he practically threw the empty bowl at Sano who looked oddly at him before filling the bowl. Taking a bite he gagged, glancing surreptitiously at Kaoru as she walked over toward Kenshin with the makeshift bandages.

"Missy, this is absolutely…delicious." He amended at the death glare she leveled at him.

"Wonderful, Sano, why don't you get a second helping if you like it so much?" She replied in a sugary sweet voice. Sano mumbled something incoherently. Quickly, he bolted the horrendous excuse for food down.

Meanwhile Kaoru bound Kenshin's wounds. Placing the pad firmly across the cuts she bound the pad in place. Gently, running two slender fingers between the bindings and his skin, to ensure she wasn't cutting off his circulation she helped him slip her shirt on.

Sitting she grabbed the bowl from where Sano had set it. Emptying what remained of the porridge into her bowl she began eating. Both men watched with a morbid fascination as she ate, somehow, able to stomach the tasteless mass.

Passing her now empty bowl and pot to Sano she said,

"Wash these in the stream, use sand, scrub well."

"Alright, Missy," Sano said, hopping up. Kaoru doused the fire and repeated her trick with the grass. Kenshin noticed that it took her slightly longer than before to command the greenery.

Standing she took the now clean dishes from Sano and stuffed them into her pack. As she hefted it onto her back she waved off Sano's offer to help saying,

"You need your hands free to help Kenshin." Slipping her quiver in place she strung her bow, sliding it over her shoulder. Then she began securing all of her knives and Kenshin's katana to her person. Sano let out a low whistle

"Sheesh, Missy, you're armed to the teeth." Kaoru just grinned toothily at him, before walking over and helping Kenshin to his feet. He swayed slightly and Sano steadied him with a hand, as Kaoru explained,

"My home is about eight miles from here; we should reach it by late afternoon."

Then she removed her boots. Carefully rolling up her breeches she stepped into the water wading across. She moved toward the bank neither Sano nor Kenshin had been on thus far. The crossing was deeper on that side and the water swirled to mid-thigh on Kaoru's petite form. Kenshin got the distinct impression they would be moving even deeper into the heart of the forest… deeper into her domain.

* * *

Hi there! I hope everyone likes this fic so far, but even if you don't, drop a review. Reader resposes feed my muse. So, you all know the drill. Click the gray button. You want to feed poor Gabi's muse... she's slowly starving to death.

Thanks so much Twilightlvr5, Susie q., Kokoronagomu, Suzume29013, Skenshingumi, Katie B18, Jazzy Cat, , and the Lady L for all your wonderful reviews. my Muse loves you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But Nathan is mine. nobody touchy. (author glares suspiciously at a large pack of lawyers as they whisper menacingly.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Revelations

They had to move fairly slowly to accommodate for Kenshin's steadily worsening injury. But even with the frequent breaks, by the time they stopped for a midday meal Kenshin was silent and withdrawn, a gray pallor tinged Kenshin's usually tanned complexion.

Taking off her pack Kaoru set it down against the large moss covered log they had stopped by. Sano and Kenshin sat side by side; Kenshin leaning tiredly against the log behind him. Kaoru rummaged about in the pack removing a medium sized leather pouch. From it, she handed both men a large handful of dried fruit and a few strips of dried venison.

Taking her own share she put the pouch away before taking a seat cross legged at the base of a large black locust tree across from the pair. Absently, she fiddled with one of the fragrant flower clusters that littered the ground beneath the tree, and began to eat. They ate quietly, washing the light meal down with a drink from the water skin.

The trio rested for around thirty minutes, during which Kaoru asked quiet questions about Kenshin and Sano's past. She learned from Sano that he'd met Kenshin around five years after the revolution in Astaid Corm*. He'd been a rough and tumble street fighter in the neighboring country of Cam Wethrin**.

Apparently, a run in with some mercenaries had gone bad. A sheepish Sano had explained that they'd offered him a job… one which he'd turned down, in his rather loud, mocking and rude manner. To say the least, it hadn't gone over well. Sano was strong, but mercenaries always had a definitive numerical advantage. Kenshin had been the one to pull him out of the rather sticky situation, and they'd been traveling together ever since.

Gently, they woke Kenshin from his uneasy slumber and continued on. Stopping an hour or so later to let Kenshin rest, Kaoru noticed his face was flushed and he seemed to be shivering. Kneeling beside him she touched a hand to his face. He was burning up. Standing she turned to Sano saying,

"Sano, His wounds are infected. He's got a fever. We need to move fast. It's only four more miles, can you carry him?" Kenshin had fallen into a delirium, mumbling incoherently as they spoke.

"Sure Missy, would you give me a hand?" After a bit of maneuvering they managed to drape Kenshin's small form over Sano's shoulders in a fireman's carry.

Almost immediately Kaoru picked up the pace, stopping often to help Kenshin drink, trying to keep him cool and hydrated. Even so, they made good time.

* * *

By late afternoon the terrain changed, the tree's becoming noticeably larger. They were no longer aspen or birch, but a large variety Sano had never seen before. According to Kaoru they were called tature***, who's smooth silvery-gray bark, thousands of fragrant white blossoms and sheer size gave an ethereal feel to their surroundings.

The girth of the trunks on many of the trees would have easily dwarfed a small cottage. By early evening Sano was beginning to wonder how the elf could keep going. Injured and carrying what must be nearly half her weight in supplies she still managed to stay well ahead of him. Even carrying Kenshin, his longer strides should have helped him keep up…

Suddenly, she stopped, waiting for him to catch up. As he drew near she said,

"We're close now. Bend down would you?" Confused, Sano complied. He was startled when she placed two fingers on his forehead. He felt a warm glow in his mind for a moment before it retreated and Kaoru lowered her hand.

"What was that?" he asked Kaoru shrugged saying,

"You are human; the heart of the forest would not have allowed your presence. Now you are marked, as long as you don't mess with any plant life, you shouldn't find yourself strung up somewhere." She grinned mischievously at him as she said, "don't bother the water lilies, they can be a bit touchy." Sano chuckled nervously not quite sure if she was serious or not. With that she and Sano continued toward their unknown destination.

Soon the forest ahead seemed to lighten and as they moved closer Sano was able to pick out their surroundings in more detail, noticing the telltale glint of sunlight on water. Finally stepping clear of the tall silver barked tature Sano gazed about in awe.

They stood on the shore of a large lake. It was dotted intermittently with islands ranging in size from an outcrop of rock barely large enough for a water bird to rest upon to the largest island a lush green oasis in the expanse of azure water.

A single tature tree rose from the center of the isle. Its large sweeping boughs put the forest around them to shame in comparison. At least twice the size of its surrounding brethren, the tree fairly pulsed with power.

Pulling his eyes from the magnificent sight, Sano followed Kaoru as she walked along the lake shore. When she stopped they stood on a section of bank closest to the large island.

Sano watched as Kaoru walked up toward one of the large tature trees lining the water. Moving around the trunk she ran her hands over a large clump of vines clinging to the trunk. They moved aside revealing a low doorway. Silent, he followed her up the well worn steps into the tree.

* * *

In the end they placed Kenshin into Kaoru's bedroom. Her home was quite spacious, it's various rooms connected by an intricate spiral staircase. All of the rooms were part of the living tree. The delicate patterns that had been pressed into the walls resembled screens of plant life.

Kaoru had shown Sano to her main room and thrown him a bedroll. Then she hurried up the stairs moving toward the highest room. The room was lined with shelves and sported a large table in the center. Various bundles of herbs hung from the ceiling. Walking to one of the shelves, Kaoru soon found the jar of her favorite wound ointment and bandages.

Moving to the table she quickly made up a vervain and willow bark tincture, for fever and pain. Scooping up her medical supplies she went back into her bedroom,

Setting the supplies down, she gazed about herself critically. Her room was large and circular, her bed a slightly raised section of the floor upon which she had placed a mattress of sorts. Her clothing chest sat along the wall beside her weapons chest. The walls were taken up by bookshelves and a katana lay beside the bed.

Kneeling beside the bed, Kaoru raised the somewhat delirious Kenshin into a sitting position. Unbinding his wound she worriedly inspected the swollen and weeping slashes. Gently, she rubbed the cool, healing ointment onto his chest, hoping it would hold the infection at bay.

Wrapping Kenshin's torso in fresh bandages she helped him drink the willow and vervain tincture, before laying him back down ad wrapping him in blankets. Walking down to where she had left the rather bewildered Sano she said,

"I've done what I can. Try to get some rest. I believe here's still some jerky and such in my pack…"

She glanced about, finally locating the pack leaning against a stool in the corner of the room. Grabbing a piece of dried venison and some dried fruit for herself she tossed the pack to Sano. Catching it he said,

"Thanks missy"

"I'll be with Kenshin if you need anything." Hurrying down toward the lowest room, she carefully filled a large basin with cool water and picking up a soft cloth she carried it back up to her room.

Placing the cool damp cloth on Kenshin's forehead she quickly riffled through her clothing chest pulling out a simple sky blue blouse and a clean pair of cream colored breeches. Quietly she walked back up to her herbal room to change.

Pulling off her boots she carried the soiled clothing down to her lowest room leaving her boots by the door and dropping her clothing in a basket. She walked back up the stares to her room.

Pulling a stool up beside the bed she sat and tenderly wiped the sweat off Kenshin's face. Trying to keep the fever down she stayed up late into the night occasionally waking the feverish man to help him drink more of the willow and vervain tincture, hoping to keep him hydrated.

* * *

By morning Kaoru knew they were running out of time. Kenshin's fever had spiked to dangerous levels and his wounds had begun to show the telltale red streaking of blood poisoning. Sano hovered anxiously pacing back and forth behind Kaoru.

Trying to accurately asses his condition Kaoru hesitantly allowed her mind to meld with his. Almost immediately she sensed him, and what she saw worried her. The core of darkness that had hidden itself in his fiery human aura had grown, consuming his other half. His once fiery aura pulsed weakly in its losing battle with the darkness.

Sending a tendril of thought toward the darkness, she was struck by a rush of angry and agitated emotions, the raw feel of an unguarded mind and an almost immediate recognition from the deeply feline thoughts. And then she knew…

Pulling free from his mind she rounded on Sano who was looking on nervously.

"He's not human, is he?" she said calmly inspecting her nails, "And when exactly was someone going to see fit to inform me of this minor detail?" her calm and reasonable voice contrasted sharply with her flashing sapphire eyes.

She quickly noted the blank look on Sano's face. It clearly said, 'I have no idea what you're going off about you crazy elf.'

"You didn't know?"

Sano shook his head slowly,

"I don't know what you're talking about missy."

Extending a slender hand toward Kenshin's still form Kaoru elaborated,

"That _**man**_ is a were-cat."

Sano's brown eyes went wide,

"What! No, not Kenshin, he's… he's…" he trailed off unsure, "Well not normal per say… but…but…are you sure?"

"Completely…" suddenly her delicate brows wrinkled in confusion, "But why isn't he healing?" turning to Sano she asked, "Does Kenshin ever heal faster than normal?"

"Umm… no, but what does that have to do with anything"

Kaoru began to curse softly her voice gradually growing in volume until she practically shouted,

"That _**idiot!**_ He's been suppressing his beast the whole time!"

Sano watched the agitated ellith nervously

"Will you be able to help him?" he asked hesitantly.

A determined look came into Kaoru's azure eyes

"Maybe…Sano does any particular physical change occur when Kenshin feels strong emotion?"

"Umm… his eyes are violet, except when he's angry, or agitated… and when he kills. Then they're amber or gold."

"Then why have I only seen amber so far?" She asked puzzled as Sano shrugged saying,

"Maybe his injury?" but Kaoru was shaking her head,

"No, that's not it…" then she smacked herself in the head, "Ack! No Sano, it's me, I'm calling his beast. C'mon I know what we need to do, bring Kenshin."

As Sano scooped Kenshin up she threw open her weapons chest removing a thin silver chain. Walking over to Sano she quickly looped the chain about Kenshin's waist, and hurried down the stairs with Sano in her wake.

As they moved she explained,

"His wound may heal if I call out his beast. Normally I'd be able to call him anywhere but, I'm still a bit drained and Kenshin's mental shields are strong." Kaoru shook her head in disgust,

"Stupid man, even now, he's dying and he's still subconsciously suppressing his beast."

Glancing over her shoulder she took in Sano's slightly shell-shocked expression. Stopping she turned to face him saying,

"Look, Sano I will help him, but I need you to help, can you do that?" slowly Sano nodded,

"Good, even now Kenshin's shields are too strong for me; I have to get him to the heart of the forest. Both his beast and I will become stronger, so you need to help me get him to the lake shore." Sano nodded determined to help,

"Alright Missy,"

And the pair moved quickly out of her home toward the lake shore. Immediately Kaoru stripped off her outer tunic and slipping through the lush plant life stepped into the water. Walking deeper the water rose to her hips and she turned to face Sano.

"Hand him to me Sano." She instructed.

For a moment he hesitated saying, "I can bring him."

But Kaoru shook her head, her cerulean eyes sympathetic,

"I'm sorry Sano, but unless you've been holding out on me, there's nothing I can do to allow a human on that island."

Subdued, Sano nodded slowly lowering Kenshin into Kaoru's arms watching worriedly as she pulled him deeper.

"It's alright Sano; He's going to be fine. I'll be able to help him." Kaoru assured as she carefully lowered herself into the water, propping Kenshin's head upon her chest. Sano nodded and took a seat cross legged on the bank as Kaoru slowly towed Kenshin's unconscious form farther from shore.

Internally, she cringed she hadn't been entirely truthful to Sano. Kenshin was in very bad shape even now his life force glowed weakly flickering erratically, and Kaoru found herself trapped between a rock and a hard place.

She could either allow Kenshin to die, fever and infection killing his body, or she could try to awaken his beast. The plan had the potential to go very, very, wrong. Kenshin's conscious mind was losing control of his body, his beast was about to be freed. The question was whether or not Kenshin's mind would survive intact.

From what Sano had told her she knew Kenshin's beast had either never fully awakened, or had been repressed for a very long time. Either way his inner beast had retaliated by forcing itself forward anytime Kenshin's mental shields weakened, emotions getting the best of him.

It's more violent tendencies, unable to be expressed through more mundane practices, vented in short vicious bursts of instinct, which only caused Kenshin to further repress his beast. She growled, '_Stupid man, he's only exacerbated the problem.'_

If his beast had been freed while Kenshin was healthy and strong he could have maintained control, now with his human half weakened the instinct of his beast would have full control.

Kenshin might lose his humanity to the hunger of his inner beast.

* * *

Astaid Corm*- Brave Heart, this is the country Kenshin comes from… yes it's cheesy, I know, but if you read the word for phonetic purposes only, it is awesome.

Cam Wethrin**- Thief, the country Sano is from… again, no real deeper meaning… I just needed Celtic, Saxon, or otherwise northern European mythology sounding names… yes, I did succumb to temptation and use J.R. Tolkien's Sindarin or Elvish language on all of the more…poetic names in this story... shame, BAD author.

Tature***- Forest, yes, not very imaginative at all, but hey, it sounded cool, and soul tree, silver soul, forest heart, and many, many others were too much of a mouthful to be used as a name once translated into Elvish.

Hi everyone! So sorry this update took awhile. I was kept away from my computer due to a medical forum, but I'm back and here's the next chapter, hope you liked it.

Please, please leave a review (author looks pitiously at you)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of J.R. Trolkien's wonderful elven languages. Namarie (farewell)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Inner Demons

Finally, they reached the island. Kaoru could almost feel Kenshin's beast as it pulsed with power battering itself against Kenshin's mental shields. Tall grasses and brush grew along the shore obscuring the pair from view.

Gripping Kenshin firmly under the arms she unceremoniously dragged him toward the large tature* at the center of the island. Over 6,000 years old the silver barked tree was the true heart of the forest and the nexus for her power.

Propping the unresponsive Kenshin against the trunk she took a seat cross legged around five feet in front of him. There was no turning back now. Kenshin's breathing was shallow and his fever still raged. By the end of the day he would die.

Effortlessly Kaoru melded with the forest immediately feeling the pleasant buzz as power poured through her veins. Carefully she reached out toward Kenshin's mental shields. Her borrowed power made them seem frail by comparison.

Gently she eased into his mind. Blasting through shields was easy… freeing his beast without shattering his mind, now that was a challenge. Thankfully Kenshin didn't fight her presence.

Finding the shields was easy. Luckily, they were designed to keep things in, and not the other way around. Carefully, she sent a tendril of thought through the barrier. His beast was agitated, it wanted out. Patiently, Kaoru tried to sooth it. No point in letting it free only to be attacked. Soon its thoughts calmed, and Kaoru began.

Sending her essence along the shield, her first impression was of smooth glass. Upon closer inspection she discovered thin cracks, fault lines of a sort, running across the exterior of the shield. Pulling back she wrapped her power about Kenshin's human mind, hoping desperately it would remain intact.

Intermittent flashes of thought assaulted her mind, pain, unease, and incomprehensible flashes of memory. As she wrapped protectively about his feverish mind he calmed and the last disturbing image of a practiced hand performing chiburi on a bloody katana was replaced by a pair of warm and laughing sapphire eyes.

Probing feelers of her power reached out, pressing firmly to the delicate cracks in his mental shield. Slowly she applied mental pressure concentrating carefully to prevent too much power from being brought to bear.

Suddenly the shield shattered and she felt Kenshin change, his mind becoming feline and animalistic in nature. Slowly she pulled back, falling back into her own body.

Hesitantly she opened her eyes to meet glowing orbs of molten gold. Slitted pupils stared down at her, mere inches from her face.

Kenshin's beast was magnificent, over seven feet in length, not counting his tail. His sleek black coat rippled as his powerful muscles bunched, like silk wrapped steel. Paws, as large as her face rested on either side of her. Only the slim silver chain that Kaoru had placed on Kenshin looped about the cat's waist. The cat had lowered itself to her level and lay before her.

Even on its stomach his head came level with hers. As she watched the slashes across his chest closed and sleek fur grew. Unsure of how he would react she softly murmured,

"Hi, there gorgeous, it's good to finally get out, hmm?"

The cat's eyes were far more intelligent than an animal's, but Kaoru knew that Kenshin had not regained control. Suddenly the large feline pressed his face into her stomach, like an affectionate house cat, only instead of an affectionate rub, the massive cat accidentally knocked Kaoru's slender form over.

Rising to its feet the cat towered over Kaoru's prone form. Had she been upright the cat's shoulders would have easily come well above her waist. Glancing down at her, the cat walked away toward the large silver barked tature.

She watched as sleek muscles bunched and he sprang over fifteen feet in the air, landing easily on a grove in the trunk. He continued upward soon reaching the high branching boughs over 100 feet in the air.

Relaxed, Kaoru lay back in the tall grass watching as Kenshin climbed higher. A were-folk's beast had to be freed periodically, to work out all of its more animalistic instincts. If they weren't freed, those urges began bleeding into the human psyche.

* * *

Kenshin must have been climbing for over an hour when he finally returned to the ground. Kaoru couldn't help chuckling softly at the small feathers caught in his claws and among his whiskers. Careful to appear unthreatening she walked over and began to pick the small downy gray feathers from his fur.

Immediately he sat and kneeling beside him, Kaoru removed any remnants of his erstwhile feathery friend from his ebony fur. Quite suddenly Kaoru found herself pinned beneath around 600 lbs. of panther. Laughing she said,

"That had so better not be you Kenshin."

But the Black Panther just yawned toothily at her, before settling his rather hefty bulk more comfortably over her. She lay nestled quite firmly between his front paws face to face with the big cat. Then the cat lowered his head resting it on Kaoru's chest. She glared,

"You rat."

When the panther merely closed his eyes and began to purr, Kaoru gave up and began to absently scratch his ears, earning a half lidded look from Kenshin. Kaoru didn't know how long they lay like that, Kenshin occasionally drifting to sleep. She was not uncomfortable, unable to move? Yes, but the big cat was careful not to hurt her.

Maybe three hours later Kaoru felt a warm acceptance wash over her. Meeting the cat's eye's she knew, he was offering to go back. Kaoru felt a surge of relief; Kenshin's mind had remained intact.

As she watched, the cat's knowing amber gaze twinkled with mischief. A muffled squeak escaped her when the cat wrapped his front paws about her, drawing her close. Resting his head gently on her chest he gazed at her his amber gaze slowly becoming flecked with purple, the violet coloring soon blotting out the gold.

"No, no! Don't you dare, or I swear you'll go to good use as a rug." She threatened as she realized the panther's intention.

The cat's body shuddered once and suddenly a very flustered Kaoru found herself in the arms of an unconscious man. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that at the very least she'd had the foresight to put on the chain.

Rather useless as a weapon the chain was merely a convenient trinket for were's and other shape shifters. On any form other than human it appeared as a simple chain of silver metal. In human form it was a loose pair of black breeches with a silver chain belt. Very useful.

As it was Kaoru found herself lying beneath Kenshin pulled snugly to his chest his head tucked under her chin. She shivered as his warm breath skimmed across her collar bones. For a while she struggled to free herself, but she stood no chance- if injured Kenshin had been able to restrain her she seriously doubted her chances of escaping his embrace now.

Only slightly perturbed she attempted to convince a nearby shrub to pull him off, and for the first time in her very long life, she was ignored. Not playfully resisted or even refused. The plant merely thought that she was in no immediate danger from Kenshin, and quite blatantly left her to her own devices…

'_Well crap._' Kaoru thought, '_this is what I get for letting the forest get used to him… lovely._' when a movement from her caused Kenshin to bury his face in the crook of her neck, Kaoru opted for lying completely motionless for her own sanity if nothing else.

Eventually Kenshin stirred his arms constricting, and pulling her closer.

"Kenshin, please wake up."

At her voice, his eyes opened and he pushed himself up on his forearms to look down at her bewildered. He wore only black breeches and a silver chain wrapped about his waist. His leanly muscled, but well defined chest was crisscrossed with scars most notably three faintly pink scars running from one shoulder to the opposite hip.

His eyes had yet to focus on her and Kaoru said,

"Hey, Kenshin feel like letting me go?" his gaze snapped down to meet hers, his confused expression almost comical.

"What's going on?" suddenly he seemed to notice they're rather inappropriate position and immediately rolled off of her, pulling the elf to her feet.

"Thank you" she murmured

"What happened?" he asked again

"How much do you remember?" she asked

"My wound was infect-" suddenly he realized that the cuts had healed and for a moment he stared blankly at the three pale scars marking his skin. Quietly, Kaoru said,

"I'm sorry Kenshin, you were dying, I had to let him out." Kenshin only looked more confused.

"Let who out? What?"

"I freed your beast Kenshin." When his expression didn't clear she clarified, "You are a were-cat." Her voice was soft and comforting

"What are you talking about?"

Gently she placed her hands on Kenshin's shoulders,

"You know what I'm talking about. It's alright, when you are angry, or closed off, when you kill what do you feel? Tell me Kenshin, what happens when your eyes burn gold?" As she spoke Kenshin's confused gaze became pained,

"No, I won't let that happen again. Ever. I could hurt you." Her gaze softened

"It's alright you need this, tell me what happens." She said her voice both soothing and demanding. For what seemed like eternity Kenshin stared into her calm azure eyes and slowly, his voice halting, he began to speak,

"I get agitated, something inside of me breaks free…my senses are heightened, I'm faster and stronger… more dangerous," as he spoke his eyes took on a haunted cast and his hands clenched tightly, nails biting deeply into the flesh of his palms.

As Kenshin spoke the faces of the deceased reared up in his mind, accusing, damning. Seeing his distress Kaoru gently pulled Kenshin toward her, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms about her slender form, before crushing her to his chest. Crooning softly she held him close, offering acceptance and understanding to the anguished man. Willing to offer him the comfort he so obviously needed.

His voice was muffled as he painfully confessed,

"The smell of blood… becomes enticing."

As he said the words she gently tried to raise his head, wanting to look him in the eye. Instead he pulled her closer pressing his face to her shoulder hiding his expression, clutching her in an almost desperate manner. Kaoru remained silent for a moment; she knew she was unearthing some of Kenshin's worst experience. His emotions an agonized tangle of pain and regret as he relived his bloody past. Quietly she spoke,

"Shhh, it's alright Kenshin, its okay," suddenly he shuddered and she heard him as he said,

"I'm a monster." Gently but firmly Kaoru made him lift his head. Cradling his face in her hands she stared seriously into his tortured lavender eyes,

"No, you're not, Kenshin, that's not you, you aren't like that. It's only your beast." Pressing her forehead to his Kaoru spoke slowly,

"You are a were-cat. You repressed your beast for too long. He needed to be freed; he still needs to be freed. You tried, consciously or unconsciously, to separate yourself from your beast," Kenshin's eyes had slipped closed and Kaoru knew he was trying to deny what she said,

"Kenshin, look at me, what do you feel now? Your beast is calm, sated for the moment, your shields are down, but he won't push forward. Kenshin, he is a part of you, something you will never be rid of."

Slowly his eyes opened and he said,

"The moment I free him he'll hurt someone, he's so angry all the time. He'll hurt you."

"Shhh, listen to me. Your beast feeds off your emotions, you only perceived him when you were angry, agitated, in danger, instinct told him to fight. Free him while you are calm and he will be able to exercise his instincts. You will retain control." Kaoru explained.

Somehow it hurt her to see the tormented expression on his face. As she watched a faint glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes and quietly she whispered,

"Trust me Kenshin." Softly she heard him murmur,

"I do."

Slowly, Kenshin lowered himself into a sitting position, Kaoru allowed herself to be pulled snugly into his chest. She felt him bury his face in her hair, his arms about her waist she felt the steady rise and fall of his chest at her back.

Silently, she projected a feeling of tranquility about herself. Waiting as Kenshin's aura slowly calmed, the tangled reds and oranges replaced by warm yellow lanced with streaks of the previous colors, the darkness of his beast blending seamlessly into his human half.

* * *

Kenshin breathed deeply, slowly releasing each breath, letting the bloody images in his mind drain away. He felt as though he had been enveloped in a bubble of calm his world constricted to the silent rise and fall of Kaoru's chest as she breathed, the warmth of her small form as it pressed against his, the rhythm of her heart, and the soothing scent of jasmine that enveloped his senses.

She was becoming his life line, his connection to reality, to himself. Within days she had become someone Kenshin wasn't sure he could do without.

Slowly, Kenshin felt his mind resurface as if through a blanket of fog. He stirred slightly, his firm grip at Kaoru's waist tightening. Quietly Kaoru murmured,

"Better?" Tenderly, Kenshin hugged her as he fervently murmured,

"Thank you," into her silken black hair.

Kenshin could almost see the soft smile that must have graced her face as she gently patted his hands where they gripped her waist. Releasing her he watched as she rose gracefully. Slowly, he stood. As she turned to face him Kenshin took her face between his scarred and calloused hands. Pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead he murmured,

"For everything,"

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly in mild surprise, but she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms about him. Leaning forward she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered quietly into his ear.

"Kenshin, your beast is beautiful, and you can live at peace with your past. The hardest person to forgive is yourself."

Releasing Kenshin, she took his hand and gracefully walked toward the shore of the island. Kenshin followed as Kaoru wound slowly through the tall grasses and shrubs.

They seemed ecstatic to see her. Long supple grasses wound about her wrists, ankles and legs like affectionate cats. He watched as she spoke, softly. Though her lilting words never reached his ears, the plants seemed to understand and released her, content to brush against her as she moved past. He smiled and gripped her hand, comfortable with Kaoru and all of her more arcane abilities.

As they reached to shore Kaoru grinned over her shoulder at Kenshin, before releasing his hand and diving into the cool blue water. Flipping onto her back she floated for a moment as Kenshin moved towards her at a more sedate pace. When he drew nearer she struck out for the opposite shore, a quick forward crawl propelling her cleanly through the water.

Though Kenshin was not quite sure how she'd managed to drag his injured body all the way to the center of the island, he willingly set out after her. When he reached the opposite shore Kaoru was standing leaning casually against the trunk of a large silver barked tree.

Though her breast bindings kept her tunic from being too revealing, Kenshin couldn't help but appreciate the lovely figure her wet clothing revealed. Standing she stepped around the trunk and ran a slender hand gently over a few large climbing vines that grew up the trunk.

Kenshin allowed himself a small moment of surprise as the vines shifted revealing a doorway and steps. Kaoru smiled at him, before ascending the winding flight of stairs. Kenshin followed, mildly surprised that the strange black breeches he wore had already dried.

As she passed the lowest room, she entered and Kenshin followed, stepping in only to have Sano's considerable bulk block his vision. Leaving the two men to talk Kaoru slipped out of the room, presumably to get changed.

Looking up at Sano's grinning face Kenshin could feel an answering smile spread across his own features.

"You gave us a scare Kenshin." Giving me a playful punch on the shoulder he said, "But I forgive you."

"Well that's good," I said teasingly, then his expression sobered and he asked

"Why didn't you mention you were a were-cat?"

"I honestly didn't know." Sano quirked a brow, musing aloud,

"How's that even possible?" I shrugged just as confused as he was over that particular detail.

"I think I can offer some clarification." We both turned to face Kaoru where she was stepping into the room, having already changed into dry clothing. Stepping out of the door way she leaned against the wall. Kenshin watched her face intently. Quietly, she asked,

"Kenshin, how old were you when you joined the war?" Slightly confused by this line of questioning Kenshin answered,

"Around fifteen," she looked sharply at him appraising him in light of this new development.

"Hn… that would make you over thirty now, wouldn't it." She asked her voice tinged with surprise.

"Twenty-nine… why does it matter?" I asked,

"Because, a true born were's other self awakens sometime during their 15th or 16th year." She answered patiently, "Normally were groups are very close knit and protective of their offspring. This means that a new were is surrounded by others of its kind when they first make the change... I assume that you did not grow up around were's, correct?" I nodded, slowly absorbing this information softly I explained,

"I was orphaned. Slavers picked me up for awhile, before my Shishou found me." Kaoru nodded her eyes sympathetic

"Your Shishou was human, I presume, else he would have told you… before allowing you to leave so close to your first change." She said. Kenshin replied,

"As far as I know he was. We had a… falling out after I joined the revolution." Kaoru nodded,

"I see, that explains how you failed to recognize your beast. When your beast first came to maturity, you were fighting in a war, you clamped down on your emotions, preventing your change from occurring."

Kenshin nodded slowly. Sano still looked slightly befuddled but was willing to let it pass for the moment.

"I see… you wouldn't happen to have a tunic would you?" Kenshin asked. Nodding Kaoru slipped out of the room. Within moments she was back with a simple cream tunic in one hand and Kenshin's katana in the other. Handing him the shirt she waited while he pulled it on, before handing him the katana.

"Thank you for lending this to me." She said placing the sword in his hands. Slowly, he wrapped his hands about the jet black sheath, realizing the sentiment behind Kaoru's actions. He was gratified to know she trusted him, uninjured and armed, though thinking back even unarmed he had a weapon of sorts.

"I'm glad to know it could be of use to you." He said, playing along. The two grinned at each other, Sano glancing at them curiously. But they didn't feel the need to enlighten him any

* * *

Kaoru had offered to cook the evening meal, but Sano and Kenshin had quickly shot down that idea, Kenshin volunteering to cook. Kaoru, grateful, to be relieved of kitchen duty showed him to her kitchen.

A small but efficient stone hearth took up the far side the rest being taken up by counter space and various shelving and cabinets. Almost immediately Kenshin began rummaging about looking for any edible foodstuffs she had about. Soon he had compiled the ingredients for a rich mushroom and venison stew.

Kaoru, knowing she was useless in the kitchen stayed out of his way. Quietly, answering the questions Kenshin asked. She explained the silver chain and how to change into his beast. As he slowly rehydrated dried mushrooms and venison Kaoru explained that he should try to speak with his beast, to access its mind, and let it walk through his. As she spoke she sat cross legged leaning against the wall. Only her eye's followed Kenshin as he moved about the kitchen.

"Normally a were's other form, is merely that, a form. Your thoughts are molded into a more animalistic form. But they should stay yours. I think what happened to you is that your beast developed an alternate mindset. Perhaps it was to help you cope with war, or suppress emotion, but either way you must meld yourself with your beast." As she spoke her voice was calm.

"And what does that mean for me?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"It means that if you don't merge with your beast you will never have complete control when you change. You may have influence, but his personality will remain dominant, and I doubt that's something you want." She explained.

Kenshin nodded contemplating this new information. Glancing over at Kaoru he found himself captivated. She sat, absentmindedly braiding her long hair; the silken tresses spilling down her over her shoulder to pool on the ground in smooth blue black ripples.

He found himself following the path of her lithe hands with his eyes, flecks of amber becoming evident in them. Kenshin was startled by the possessiveness he felt toward her. Something deep inside him wanted her.

And then he knew… it was a struggle not to clamp down on the feelings and banish them to a far corner of his mind. But he recognized the importance of reconciling his human mind and his beast. '_It's alright; you just have to be careful. Don't let this get out of hand._' He admonished himself. He could do this… he just couldn't push his beast behind any mental shields.

* * *

All throughout the meal Kenshin tried very hard to keep his eyes off of Kaoru. It was a losing battle, his gaze being inexplicably drawn toward her. They ate quickly, Sano's light hearted banter covering up Kenshin's distraction. Sleeping arrangements were simple. The men roomed together in the lower living room, leaving Kaoru to reclaim her bedroom.

Leaning against the wall, his katana propped against his shoulder Kenshin silently watched the sleeping Sano. His mind restless he finally gave up any thought of sleep. Falling into an almost meditative state he tried to access his beast.

At first he was not sure how to search his own mind. Finally he decided to search for the possessive thoughts. It seemed as if he had flicked a switch, suddenly the feline thoughts that blended unevenly with his own, became apparent. Slowly he immersed himself in a particularly thick vein of his other's thoughts.

Though the difference was obvious his other's mentality seemed to blend easily with his own. It was a similar personality with a different set of priorities and principles. While he could and did show emotion his other often clamped down on all emotion, relying on instinct. And this feline instinct set him apart.

Kenshin's tired mind and overstressed body soon drifted out of its meditative state and into deep sleep, leaving a well rested and energized feline very near the surface of his mind. Easing out of its submissive state Kenshin's body changed.

Silently, the cat padded up stairs and into Kaoru's bedroom. For a moment Kenshin sat beside her bed staring intently at her sleeping face. Her features peaceful as she rested, her pale skin seemed give off a pearly almost luminescent glow. Her midnight hair, let down for the night, cascaded about her face framing her delicate features.

The cat breathed in her scent, like jasmine and cooling rain. It was both cleansing and enticing. Gently, he padded to the other side of the bed. Stepping up he moved slowly so that the bed did not rustle and alert the elf to his presence.

Lowering himself beside her the large black cat pillowed his head on his for paws, content to be in her presence, cocooned by her scent.

As the cat drifted off he began to purr loudly and almost immediately Kaoru stirred. Noticing the presence in her bed Kaoru startled sat up quickly groping at her side for a blade. Then noticing the big cat she stopped and warily asked,

"Kenshin, what are you doing here?" Large golden eyes focused on her and the cat's purr became louder before the cat lowered its head once more to rest on her bed. Within moments she realized that only his beast was conscious.

"Look cat, _**you**_ need to get off my bed." Kaoru said punctuating her words with a firm shove to the panther's shoulder.

Flicking his ears back in an irritated fashion the cat rose up onto its feet. As his weight shifted Kaoru found herself rolled into his legs. At which the cat proceeded to lay back down pillowing his head on her stomach.

"Omph… get off!" but she was ignored; after a few moments of trying to shift his head off of her Kaoru lay back on the bed, defeated.

"This is becoming a rather commonplace occurrence isn't it? You, Kenshin…both of you must have some sort of fetish. With all the _hugging_ and the _sleeping_ and the _restraining_ _**me**_!" with an exasperated sigh she fell silent. The cat merely shifted a paw so that it lay across her legs effectively pinning her.

"Fine, be that way, I hope your neck gets a crick." She muttered folding her arms over her chest.

Slowly despite her resolve to stay awake, the gentle warmth that exuded from the cat's body and the soothing sounds of his purr lulled her to sleep. Her last thought as she drifted off was,

'_Well, this will make for a very awkward morning…_'

* * *

Tature*- Its the name of the trees. It means forest. I borrowed it from Tolkien's Sindarin.

Hi everyone I just got back from a family road trip, and you know what that means... long uninterupted stretches of time in which I can take control of my laptop and type... Yay!

So I've just given you a long action packed chapter full of fun relationship developement. Therefore, my much put upon muse requires sustinance.

LEAVE A REVIEW (its good karma)

Thanks to RedWingingedAngel002, Clo Ti Kismet, miniwoo, tcl7189, Darkstonefeather, SRAS9, Paramecio, kokoronagomu, Sakura Crystals, and Gotta Dance 88. Your words of encouragement keep my overworked and underappreciated muse alive ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or LOTR... Yes, as hard as it is for me to accept niether Legolas nor Kenshin will never be mine (Tears)


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Desecration

Kenshin woke slowly rising through the heavy fog of sleep that lay over him. The first thing he became aware of was the crisp sweet scent of jasmine. Confused his sleep muddled mind tried to identify it. He also noticed that he was both comfortably warm and that his pillow rose and fell gently. As that thought filtered into his sluggish brain his lavender eyes sprang open.

He was lying in Kaoru's bed. His head resting gently on her stomach, one arm wrapped snugly about her blanket covered legs the other thrown over her shapely waist. Immediately he scrambled backward, promptly tumbling off the bed to land both stunned and flustered on the floor. Kenshin felt his face grow hot as blood rushed to his face.

Kaoru lay on her back, her arms folded over her chest and her long black hair fanned about her slim frame. Her sapphire eyes were trained on the ceiling, slowly her gaze shifted until she was watching him with almost hawk like intensity.

By now, Kenshin's face matched his flaming hair as he stuttered incoherent apologies. Kaoru's piercing gaze softened, it was hard to be stern when he was so flustered. After letting him squirm for a few more moments she pushed herself into a more upright position. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she patted the space beside her.

"Sit," her soft command cutting through his babbled apologies.

Hesitantly, he rose, taking seat beside her as he fell silent. Kenshin had clasped his hands between his knees and was eyeing them with a fierce determination. He tensed as Kaoru leaned against him, her head falling to rest on his shoulder as her raven locks tumbled down his bare back. Suddenly, Kenshin sagged, a deep sigh escaping him.

"Is there any way I can convince you, I never intended to end up here and none of it was my intention." Softly, she shushed him,

"I know, you didn't even return to human form till dawn. I should have warned you. I hadn't realized your beast had grown so… attached." Kenshin snorted derisively.

"I fell asleep and allowed my beast to climb into your bed and _**you're**_ apologizing?" Kaoru smiled softly as she patted Kenshin's arm saying,

"It's alright, He's kinda sweet, in a very masculine way of course." Kenshin groaned dropping his head into his hands. His voice was muffled as he muttered,

"You think Battousai, the Hitokiri, is kinda sweet?" Kaoru sighed,

"Kenshin, that's not all he is. This Battousai, he is a part of you and I'm sure at some time or another he's expressed an emotion other than cold calculation and rage." Slowly, Kenshin raised his head, his golden eyes burning. In a cold, almost dead voice he said,

"I killed her." Kaoru caught his face between her hands. In a low and authoritative voice she said,

"I spent all night as your pillow, now I would like to speak with Kenshin. Go back." Kenshin's lips twisted in a cold smirk as lavender specks began to appear in his eyes. When his gaze returned to a pure blue violet Kaoru released him and his features fell, old grief shining in the depths of his violet orbs.

"There-… was a fight. I was injured…She-…she jumped in between… it was too late…I-… I couldn't…" Gently Kaoru hushed him. Softly she murmured,

"She knows. You needn't explain." Leaning against him she rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder companionably.

Kenshin's hands had clenched white knuckled at his sides. Taking one in her hand Kaoru rubbed gentle circles on the back of his hand. After a moment Kenshin captured her hand in his clasping it tightly. For a long time they sat in silence.

Finally, Kenshin stood gently releasing her hand he murmured,

"Thank you Kaoru, I know Tomoe doesn't blame me, but sometimes…" he trailed off and Kaoru stood, patting his arm softly.

Kaoru's sapphire eyes had lost their cheerful effervescent gleam, she understood. And somehow her silence meant more than any meaningless words of sympathy ever could.

* * *

After shooing Kenshin out of the room and chunking yet another tunic in his general direction, Kaoru changed, brushing and braiding her hair, before heading downstairs.

Slipping past the sleeping Sano she walked into the kitchen where Kenshin was making what smelled like a vastly improved version of her porridge. Dried fruit and a generous dollop of honey made the stuff quite palatable. The smell of food soon had a sleepy eyed Sano shuffling into the kitchen. Each snagged a bowl and ate in companionable silence. By the time they finished both Kaoru and Kenshin were fervently thanking the gods that Sano was heavy sleeper.

As the morning progressed Kaoru couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, a thread of unease winding through the back of her thoughts. She found herself moving about in a state of hypersensitivity. Her senses fairly quivering as she tried to indentify the anomaly.

After the meal she moved about, restocking her pack for travel. On a whim she threw in some extra food, two more bedrolls, bandages and wound ointment as well as an extra water skin. Something had upset the balance.

Kaoru had long since become accustomed to these advanced warnings of a sort, and knew not to take the extra time for granted. For now, she sat quietly in her room concealing various knives on her person and oiling her bow. Finishing her task she stood and moved down the stairs toward the kitchen carefully strapping her katana to her side.

As she entered the doorway she staggered as the first wave of near crippling fear hit her. On instinct she severed her connections to the forest leaving only the barest amount of sensitivity. The fear, like ice in her veins, receded slowly to a pregnant throb behind her eyelids.

Regaining control she raised her voice,

"Kenshin! Sano! We have a problem!" Kenshin soon appeared and as she hurried to grab her pack she beckoned for him to follow. Strapping on the pack Kaoru felt her gut twist in fear.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked. Without a glance in his direction she replied,

"Fire, possibly mage induced, I can't be sure, we're too far away." Kenshin nodded quickly locating Sano.

Worriedly, Kenshin watched Kaoru's practiced motions, efficient and silent he still couldn't shake the feeling that she was not as collected as she appeared. He and Sano followed as Kaoru hurried outside. Skidding to a stop she turned to face them, a suppressed but raw and primal fear burning in her cerulean eyes.

"There is a large fire about 10 miles from here. Will you help me?" She asked

"Of course, Kaoru. How will we get there in time?" Kenshin quickly assured her. She nodded saying,

"Thank you, I can take care of transportation." Walking up to a large tature tree she reached out a hand as she explained,

"Both of you hang on to me, I couldn't try this before because I was too drained." Feeling both Kenshin and Sano grip her free arm and shoulder she melded with the forest. Falling deep into the power currents she could feel panic and pain of the woodland ripping at her consciousness. Finally, concentrating she felt her corporeal body fall into the tree before her.

After what felt like seconds she found herself pressed firmly to a large aspen the men holding her arm in a death grip. After a moment Sano managed to get out,

"What was _**that**_?" In a calm voice Kaoru replied

"I melded my corporeal form with the forest and it brought me where it needed me to be. It has a few limitations, I can only enter easily from a tature tree and it drains a good bit of energy." Kenshin nodded he seemed to have regained his composure.

"What can we do to help?"

"Give me a moment." Kaoru requested pressing her palms to the aspen she delved in immediately registering the human presences at the center of the blaze. It was a perfectly circular conflagration. Kaoru could feel the outrage, fear and pain of the forest as it was consumed. Wrenching herself free her sapphire eyes blazing she turned to face Kenshin,

"Fire mage." She managed to snarl before dropping all but her bow into the grasp of a large shrub at the base of the tree. "Something tells me that a fire mage didn't randomly take it upon himself to massacre my forest bringing spectators. Prepare yourselves." Her voice was cold and terse as she tried to suppress the panic leaking through her bond with the woodland.

Golden specks swam in Kenshin's eyes as he asked,

"Where, and how many?" As Kaoru bent to string her bow she nodded her head in the direction of the blaze.

"1/4 mile in that direction, you'll hit the outer ring of the fire. There are four in addition to the mage. He is mine."

Kenshin was startled by the raw violence in her voice. An icy rage burned in her sapphire eyes. Kenshin had never seen her warm blue eyes so inhuman, her immortality revealed. Cold, ruthless she would utterly destroy the evil that had defiled her land.

Kenshin couldn't help but see himself reflected in those icy blue eyes which held the irrefutable promise of death.

Beckoning them she not so much ran, but flitted toward the inferno. As she drew near the heat and smoke assaulted her senses and she slowed. She did not notice the tears that poured from her azure eyes as the silent screams of the trees overwhelmed her. When the heat became too much Kaoru stopped Kenshin halting beside her.

For a moment he looked at her in askance and Kaoru closed her eyes raising her hands. She easily located the nexus of the fire mage's power. They stood on the far side of a small hillock which sheltered them from view.

Unable to deal delicately Kaoru drew up a surge of power throwing all of it into the mage's spell. It lacked the elegance and finesse of a counter spell, but it was effective, literally blasting what remained of the spell from existence. The effect was instantaneous. The fires did not ebb or die down, they simply ceased to exist

Kaoru's small frame fairly crackled with a barely suppressed rage as she took in the extent of the damage. In silence the three stalked forward using the same hillock that obscured their enemies to hide their approach. As neared the foot of the hill their feet stirring up motes of hot ash and embers in their wake Kaoru and Kenshin's heightened senses detected a conversation if it could be deemed that. An enraged voice was heard ranting,

"What have you done witch?!" a coolly disdainful voice replying,

"Me? Why nothing at all."

"You insolent wench! How dare you disobey!?" Kaoru felt another flare of power. A short hair raising scream was heard before Kaoru sent her power forward neutralizing the energy. A low feminine chuckle was heard as well as bewildered cursing,

"Seems whoever blasted through your precious spell has a sense of justice," The distinctly feminine voice managed. A low growl that may have been a retort was cut off as a cold authoritative voice spoke up,

"Silence. Both of you."

In a moment of silent agreement Kaoru Kenshin and Sano split, the men edging around the base of the hill and Kaoru moved directly over, hoping to encircle their opponents.

Kaoru came into view first, her cold gaze sweeping the area before her. A tall black haired woman stood at the center of what appeared to be the remains of a spell bound, a thick leather collar encircling her throat. Around her ranged three men the most striking of which had a shock of short white hair, the furthest from the group and the only one turned in her direction was none other than Nathan Artos. In a low voice she drew attention to herself hoping Sano and Kenshin were taking advantage of her distraction.

"I'm disappointed Nathan, for all our disagreements I could have sworn we parted on good terms." Her gently chiding tone contrasted sharply with her steely gaze. The ever congenial Nathan bowed gallantly to her as the others reached for weapons.

"Why mistress, I must admit I was hoping you would show. Fear not I have kept my word. I am merely here to observe. Though I am gratified to know you consider us to be on good terms." Kaoru smiled tightly

"I wish my intentions were as good, but you do know how I feel about those who poison, kill, and burn my lands." Nathan nodded sagely as if her comment were the most matter of fact occurrence in the world, before the white haired man cut him off.

"Woman, state your purpose or be gone!" Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she took in his tone and the nasty spell that was formulating in his hand. Her voice was like the cut of a blade.

"Silence mage, you shall pay for the massacre of my land." He then released the spell. It arced toward her, a bolt of crackling grey energy meant to incapacitate her.

Hitting her dead on the bolt stung slightly before it dispersed into hundreds of smaller lightings of power she absorbed into her skin.

The mages two henchmen looked floored but his eyes hardened and he drew his sword. Before he could make his move Kenshin appeared,

"Enishi, this is between you and I." with no further verbal cues between them the two men faced off. The two unnamed men noticing their master's distraction began to converge on Kaoru before Sano joined in drawing the taller of the two men towards himself.

As Kaoru stalked toward the lean man her eyes flickered to the fire witch. The young woman seemed to be working some sort of minor magic when suddenly the man stalking toward Kaoru muttered an arcane phrase, causing her collar to tighten.

Containment and power draining spells became apparent on the leather. As a spell bind glyph became evident on the leather Kaoru neutralized the shock spells. She would have her revenge; the guilty would pay, but not until she had deciphered each person's role in the massacre of her lands, her family. The tall woman touched a hand to her collar incredulously but wisely drew no further attention to herself.

Concentrating on the man before her Kaoru drew her katana. The hard, chiseled planes of his face were cold and scars made mottled patterns over his hands and arms. His very bearing screamed mercenary.

He wore a dun leather vest over black breeches and twin scimitars hung at his waist. She took a ready stance as the large man moved into her range, without hesitation, his blades a silvery blur as they spun in complex patterns under the smoke smudged sky.

* * *

Mwahahaha! Cliffie! Sorry I couldn't resist, it was too tempting. Leave lots of reviews and I might be moved to update more quickly ^_^

I hope everyone liked this little chapter .:bows:.

It's more of a filler but, it gives a nice lull don't you think? No? Well that's ok too I guess.

Schools getting hectic so sorry for the long wait between updates.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Atonement

Recap from ch 6

_Concentrating on the man before her Kaoru drew her katana. The hard, chiseled planes of his face were cold and scars made mottled patterns over his hands and arms. His very bearing screamed mercenary._

_He wore a dun leather vest over black breeches and twin scimitars hung at his waist. She took a ready stance as the large man moved into her range, without hesitation, his blades a silvery blur as they spun in complex patterns under the smoke smudged sky._

* * *

Kenshin glared balefully at Enishi, both men were breathing heavily and sustained minor wounds, though the blood on Kenshin no longer had a source. In the beginning Kenshin had attempted to reason with Enishi but by now Enishi's flinty gaze had taken on the opaque glaze of near madness and Kenshin gave up hope of ending this peaceably.

As they came together in a flurry of steel Kenshin felt a momentary stab of burning pain to his abdomen that dissipated quickly. Enishi's growled curse tipped him off to the source of the attack.

When they separated Kenshin scanned the area. Sano seemed to have things well under control, Nathan watched the larger man avidly, occasionally sending short bursts of a blue light toward Sano's opponent before returning his attention to Enishi and Kenshin.

Meanwhile Kaoru stood over the prone form of her opponent. Her left arm bled sluggishly, but her katana was steady where it rested upon the vulnerable skin at the man's neck. Her left hand was stretched toward him. A pearlescent glint seemed to fill the air around her crackling bursts of color, somehow giving it an almost viscous quality.

Suddenly Enishi rushed Kenshin and he leapt easily out of range. Before Kenshin could react Enishi lunged toward Kaoru. He watched with a helpless horror as the blade decended toward her unprotected head.

* * *

Kaoru sensed the crazed mages intent only moments before and as she lunged desperately to the side she just managed to escape the death stroke, the blade coming down ruthlessly unto her collar bone. Distantly she heard the crack as it shattered the biting metal continuing its trek, to cut deeply into her left side. Kaoru's legs crumpled beneath her as the force of the blow drove her to her knees

Through the haze of pain she noticed Enishi's blade continue down sinking with a sickening crunch into his own ally's chest. Blood gushed from the man's mouth as he died.

* * *

Kenshin felt something within him snap. A feral snarl was ripped from deep within his chest as he lunged forward.

The blood curdling sounds of rage that escaped the big cats jaws halted Enishi's finishing stroke. He pivoted just in time to see Kenshin's form explode around him as a demonic black cat surged towards him. In a voice, far beyond reason or rational thought he screeched,

"_You __**Monster!**__ Not even human._ _How dare you __**defile her**_**!" **

The Battousai was beyond rage as he leapt for Enishi's throat.

* * *

Kaoru cursed her own stupidity as she lay where she had fallen clutching her wound. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the young fire witch. Her collar was tightening, slowly constricting about her airway. At first She stood, slowly crumpling to her knees and finally to the ground until she lay, her hands scrabbling in vain at her throat.

With a muffled cry of pain Kaoru lurched to her feet. Blood slipped in great quantity from between her fingers dripping into the ashes at her feet. With painstakingly careful steps Kaoru moved toward the dying woman, before falling to her knees at her side.

Reaching out a single blood wet hand Kaoru wrapped her scarlet fingers about the fire witch's neck, momentarily halting the death spell. Cinnamon brown eyes watched her fearfully as harsh coughs wracked her oxygen starved lungs.

The prone woman became deathly still as she felt to cool pressure of steel at her throat. She trembled as Kaoru tilted her head back further exposing her throat.

"Be still." Kaoru admonished, before with a swift movement she slit through the leather collar. Bracing for the whiplash as the spell rebounded off of her, further sapping her magical reserves.

Edging back Kaoru sheathed her dagger. Letting the frightened woman scoot away from her, Kaoru turned her attention to her wound. Long and deep it bled steadily, her collar bone clearly visible it appeared that it may not be truly broken.

Noticing movement in her peripheral vision Kaoru's blue eyes snapped up to meet startled but determined cinnamon. The unknown fire witch, had edged closer, one hand extended toward the injured ellith.

"Do not touch me." Kaoru's voice was cold and void of both emotion and pain.

"Let me help, you will bleed out." The woman said her voice rich and smooth.

"I will be fine. I have more pressing issues at the moment." Kaoru spoke dismissively as she quickly took stock of the battle.

Sano had subdued his opponent. Nathan had turned away from that fight and was watching something with a concentration bordering on obsession, his calculating gray eyes focused intently.

Finally she saw him. Kenshin had lost any semblance of humanity, his beast seeming the harbinger of death, as he attacked the white haired mage. The crazed man continued to scream profanities until suddenly his blade went flying from his hand. Before he could react a massive clawed paw was pinning him to the burnt earth five points of blood welling beneath the flexing claws.

"_Blood thirsty __**beast!**__"_ Enishi spat, _"Your own __**wife**__! She demands payment. Atone with your sorry excuse for life." _

Kaoru lurched unsteadily to her feet. Drawing her belt knife she ignored the burning agony in her shoulder as she moved toward the pair. Dropping to her knees she pressed the blade to Enishi's neck, a thin line of blood welling beside the glittering steel. Blatantly she ignored his enraged cursing as she quietly murmured,

"Change back Kenshin."

For a moment the nearly constant low growl that seemed to resonate within the black cat's chest paused and the amber eyed beast cocked its head at her as if deliberating. Then it convulsed and Kaoru felt a warm calloused hand close over hers, taking control of the blade and easing her behind him protectively.

"I have atoned Enishi. Everyday I live I'm trying to somehow make up for all the blood I've spilt. Tomoe would never have wanted us hunting each other." Kenshin's quiet words carried a deep conviction, but unheeding Enishi snarled,

"_How dare you __**taint her name**__, disgusting __**mutant**__! __**Filthy animal!"**_

Kenshin's amber gaze hardened,

"How shall, we end this? You have dragged others into our feud and for that I cannot let you free. You have injured Kaoru which I cannot forgive. I cannot let myself be killed my time has not yet come and Tomoe wanted me to go on, nor can I kill you for Tomoe would forgive neither of us that sin."

A maniacal glint had consumed Enishi's eyes as he cackled,

"_You will all __**die!**__ You and all those you care for. __**Horrible violent deaths! **__She smiles for me still!"_

With a grim expression Kenshin frowned and in a sudden movement he brought the hilt of the blade down onto Enishi's temple, effectively silencing him. For a long moment Kenshin gazed down at the Enishi a crazed grin still stretched across the man's unconscious features. Rising to his feet his piercing gaze swung up to meet Nathan's where he was moving toward them.

"What more do you need Artos?" Kenshin asked his voice cold

"I owe you this much at least," reaching out he touched a hand to Enishi's forehead, "he will not remember this place when he wakes. You deserve at least this recpite from the world. I am honored that I was witness to this battle," he paused an awed expression on his face, "Such skill! You shall not be bothered by my challenges again."

Kenshin nodded curtly watching as Sano walked over dropping his erstwhile opponent in a limp bundle beside Enishi. Nathan nodded sagely and tapped the other man's forehead. Straightening Nathan turned expectantly to face the young fire witch,

"Pardon me Madame, but I don't believe I know your name."

The woman tensed slightly at being addressed but none the less rose to her feet and replied,

"Takani Megumi."

"Ahh well then, Miss Takani, if you wish I can transport you back to your family."

But Megumi was shaking her head,

"He will just find me again," then gesturing toward where Kaoru knelt still partially sheltered by Kenshin's form, she said, "I can help her, if you wish."

Kaoru's soft strained voice was heard from where she was curled huddled protectively about her injured side.

"I will shelter her."

Nathan nodded,

"As you wish Mistress," grasping both unconscious men by their collars he reached gingerly into his pocket and removed a small silvery vial. Smashing it he quickly replaced his hand on one of the men's collars and soon he disappeared, in a silvery mist.

As soon as he was gone Megumi began to move toward Kaoru when Kenshin reached out gently stopping her. Crystalline tears slid soundlessly down Kaoru's cheeks and her eyes glowed a strange silvery green as her skin took on a luminescent glow. The places where her blood had fallen began to shimmer like morning dew and both Sano and Megumi were forced back by a surge of raw power that seemed to radiate outward from her body.

Suddenly grass began to sprout growing outward from her kneeling figure shrubs and saplings springing into existence. The sapling grew in diameter decades of growth compressed into minutes, their broad forms soon sheltering both Kenshin and Kaoru from view. Concerned Kenshin knelt before Kaoru's kneeling form close but refraining from actually touching her luminescent body.

Without warning Kaoru slumped to the side but as Kenshin moved forward to catch her, a silver figure appeared. Wary Kenshin backed away from both Kaoru's limp form and the figure. Its form was translucent and feminine. Long locks of what seemed to be hair cascaded about its form. The strange being seemed to kneel beside Kaoru's limp form. Raising a silvery hand it made as if to brush the hair from her eyes. But the being's fingers had no effect on the dark strands that clung to her pale skin.

Soon the being was joined by another figure which moved to stand behind the kneeling being, placing it's hands upon the other's shoulders. At the same time a small child like figure sat on Kaoru's other side trying to clasp her hand.

Raising his head Kenshin saw that still more ranged about him, standing in pairs or alone watching in silence. Kaoru's eye's opened slowly, her voice no more than a sigh,

"Adar, Adara, Torer,"

_("Father, Mother, Brother,")_

Slowly the beings stood,

"Numa, gad! Thyraes,"

_("No, stay! Mother,")_

Kaoru cried her cerulean eyes tortured as the beings began to dissolve slowly Kaoru lifted a blood stained hand toward their retreating figures.

"Gad! Numa… Adara…numa"

_("Stay! No… mother…no_")

Her choked voice broke as the beings vanished and a translucent tear trickled down her face mingling with dried blood until it slipped rust red into her hairline.

"Thysoli ti." Kaoru whispered sorrow etched into every line of her body.

_("Forgive me.")_

Tenderly Kenshin bent lifting the ellith into his arms,

"Shh," He murmured, "It's alright."

Kaoru's eyes did not open as he cradled her against his chest. And soon she fell limp in his protective embrace. Quickly, Kenshin strode in the direction of Sano, and the fire witch.

* * *

Wow! I finally finished typing the long awaited action scene...I hope you all liked it, it took forever to get the last part to come out right. I hope you can apreciate both tones in this chapter, since there is quite a shift towards the end of this from Kenshin's atonement to Kaoru's... well anyway, please, please, please tell me what you think.

A big thanks to RedWingedAngel002, Reignashii, JMai, Twilightlvr5, miniwoo, SRAS9, kingdomfantasyanime453, kokoronagomu, tcl7189, Gotta Dance 88, Karie B18, and omasuoniwabanshi for all your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

How Long Is Eternity?

_Tenderly Kenshin bent lifting the ellith into his arms,_

"_Shh," He murmured, "It's alright." _

_Kaoru's eyes did not open as he cradled her against his chest. And soon she fell limp in his protective embrace. Quickly, Kenshin strode in the direction of Sano, and the fire witch._

* * *

Finally locating the two in a relatively open space beneath the newly restored forest canopy Kenshin stepped into view. Sano moved quickly toward him, until Kenshin waved him off.

"She's unconscious." He explained.

Sano gently stopped Megumi from approaching. The woman glared up at him,

"She needs help you dope. I have medical training, I won't hurt her."

Sano grinned at her in a friendly manner,

"Listen Kitsune, one of two things will happen if you or I walk over there, A) we will get strung up by one of the exceedingly large vines, which seem to grow in great abundance here. Or B) we will get pinned to the ground by an unfortunately placed bush, which will undoubtedly have large thorns."

Megumi just looked at him incredulously.

"You're welcome to test it out if you don't believe me. Though we may not be able to get you free until Kaoru wakes, so maybe you should just take my word for it." Sano finished.

Megumi still watched him a bit doubtfully but did not approach. Instead, she followed with Sano at a safe distance as Kenshin carried Kaoru toward where she had left their supplies.

* * *

Laying Kaoru gently on the ground Kenshin rummaged quickly through the pack removing a small jar of aromatic ointment and bandages as well as a water skin. During the time he had turned away Kenshin noticed that the tall grasses had wrapped protectively around Kaoru. Gently brushing the verdant strands away he gingerly turned her onto her stomach, careful to avoid her injured side.

Removing her belt knife he carefully cut through her ruined shirt. Removing the remains of the blood stained cloth he gently cleaned the wound. Before spreading a generous layer of the ointment over it and bandaging her side firmly. His hands were deft as he quickly slipped a clean tunic over her to preserve her modesty. Wetting a still clean section of what remained of her tunic he set about cleansing the rust-brown stains from her hands and arms.

Tenderly, cleaning her still and tranquil features Kenshin felt his mind being drawn back to the strange beings in the forest. The torment that they seemed to cause Kaoru was still vivid in his mind's eye… Who were they? For that matter, what were they?

* * *

Meanwhile, Sano and Megumi set about gathering wood, and generally setting up camp. Though Megumi was still unsure about the men neither of them had threatened her in anyway and so the tentative trust she extended to the woman who had freed her from her mages' collar extended to them as well. Anything was better than returning to Enishi's servitude.

For a long time she held her silence watching the easy way the two men worked around each other even as the red head seemed so absorbed in the young woman's disturbingly still form. Yet strangely, although the redhead was absorbed neither of the men seemed anything more that concerned. No worry or panic tingeing their actions. Finally, she turned to the taller, more muscle bound of the two men, Sanosuke, if she remembered correctly and quietly asked,

"Is there nothing more you can do? You don't seem worried but without help she will most likely die from blood loss."

For a moment Sano watched her before glancing toward where Kenshin was tending to Kaoru and shrugging nonchalantly, before he said,

"It's rather difficult to kill an elf." Turning to face Megumi he grinned wickedly at her shell shocked expression as he said, "you okay Kitsune? You look like someone just hit you over the head…you know, you'll catch flies like that."

Snapping her mouth shut she glared at him.

"Shut up baka!" she growled before her naturally inquisitive mind overtook her ire, "Why can he approach her if we cannot?"

She watched Sano's open and strangely reassuring features shift. With a trace of humor as he said,

"Well, Missy's not overly fond of humans in a general sense. It's more of a defense mechanism than anything."

Megumi digested the meaning of his words in silence, her mind dragging her back to images of an enraged and savage feline. With an objectivity borne of years of virtual slavery and terror she was forced to reassess her situation.

Would she prove better off in these woods or would this foolhardy decision be her last? With an ironic certainty she realized she was most probably far less out of place in the company of an elf, a were, and their muscle bound friend than amongst the people of her village or elsewhere.

* * *

Finally, Megumi decided to stop dancing around the subject. Evening was beginning to fall and she didn't care if they _**were**_ immortal. They were first men and all men to Megumi's experience mage or otherwise needed to eat. In most cases they also liked to have a light source and that meant a fire unless the rooster head spontaneously began glowing.

Gathering the materials for a small cook fire she cleared a space near enough so that the elf would be included in its glow but far enough away that she herself didn't risk any worried herding by the rooster head. For a moment she grinned wryly at how the day was progressing. While at first they seemed unsure how to regard her by now they had settled into a polite if quiet acceptance, if not, at least for Sano, approval.

The red head had barely spoken to her apart from a few distracted comments. But she sensed no malice from him if anything she had to admire his dedication. He seemed very alert from where he was currently seated quite protectively beside the elf. Megumi guessed that the man wanted very much to gather the woman into his arms but was afraid that doing so would upset her injuries.

For a moment she watched him carefully. Unable to help the nearly imperceptible start as his sharp, violet-gold eyes met hers. He seemed unthreatening, but nothing could disguise power in his small frame. With a wan smile he nodded politely to her and said,

"I apologize for my rather brusque behavior Miss Megumi, I am Himura Kenshin." nodding to the woman beside him he said, "She is Kamiya Kaoru."

Megumi smiled at the small man,

"I understand your preoccupation. Now, if you boys don't want to spend the night in the dark, may I?" asked Megumi gesturing toward the kindling beside her.

Nodding Kenshin said,

"I had honestly not thought of it. It shouldn't bother Kaoru."

Megumi snorted delicately '_men!' _And began setting up a small fire circle. Placing kindling at its center she sat back on her heels for a moment. Raising her right hand, palm up, she held it before herself staring steadily at it. Suddenly, a spark leapt into existence. Gently, she coaxed it into a flame about the size of her thumb before guiding it into the center of the kindling.

The flame grew quickly and a gentle crackling filled the clearing. Feeding in a medium sized branch she lowered it into the flame, smiling as the licks of fire stretched toward her hand. Releasing the branch she lowered her hand completely into the fire letting the flames dance across her hands twining about her wrists in bright bands against her skin.

Even as the euphoria she always felt around fire filled her she couldn't quell the dull pain that seemed to originate from nowhere and everywhere at once. Mentally she cried out,

'_Why does it hurt! For the first time in years I can be one with the flame and…and…_'

Frustrated she shoved her other hand into the fire.

Settling his rather impressive bulk beside her Sano's voice seemed almost tentative as he spoke,

"You alright, Kitsune?"

In a low voice more to herself than anyone Megumi murmured,

"Spell bounds are terrible things. Fire could _**burn**_ me." The horror and emphatic revulsion behind her words startled even her.

Unexpectedly a low voice tinged with exhaustion spoke up,

"You are an elemental, aren't you Megumi?"

All eyes toward Kaoru where she lay, only her face and left side illuminated by the flame. The rest of her form was cast in deep shadow and the firelight seemed to only enhance the weariness that was evident in her face and voice; her sapphire eyes watching the leaping flames intently. As her shockingly clear gaze flashed to Megumi's face the woman nodded hesitantly, loathe to admit the truth.

Elementals were very rare. Humans born with the affinity for a force of nature, prized by some reviled by most hers was a precarious position.

As she looked into the prone ellith's ageless eyes Megumi's teak eyes widened imperceptibly as Kaoru simply said,

"It was and may still be smothering the flame in your soul."

When Kaoru began attempting to sit up Kenshin placed a gentle but restraining hand on her good shoulder, saying.

"Please Kaoru, don't move, your wound may reopen."

Kaoru glared at him in annoyance.

"I will heal soon enough, now, either put your hand to good use helping me up or I will do so without you assistance."

Kenshin sighed resignedly but none the less slid an arm behind her shoulders supporting her weight as se sat up. At her insistence he reluctantly removed his support and let her prop herself up under her own power for a few moments. It was obvious Kaoru was pushing herself too fast but the menacing determination in her gaze and the grim set of her jaw quelled any protests. Within moments the strain she was trying to hide began to make itself known.

In a matter of moments since Kenshin had released her Kaoru was breathing heavily. Finally, Kenshin decided he had seen far too much of her pain today and ignoring her warning glare, gently picked her up and settling her beside the fire. Before he slipped behind her so she was nestled between his bent legs able to rest against his chest when she her exhaustion overrode her pride. Annoyance was evident in her tired voice as she said,

"I'm not an invalid."

Sano chuckled at the almost petulant expression on her face,

"Glad you're feeling well enough to complain Missy, Kenshin was getting far too grim."

Kaoru grinned tiredly before allowing Kenshin to pull her against him. As she relaxed he murmured,

"Was that so hard?"

With a cheeky grin she said, "Yes, it was, how am I to rest knowing I am under the chauvinist protection of two cavemen such as yourselves. We women have to look out for ourselves." She said with a gentle smile at Megumi.

With mock hurt Kenshin said, "Your distrust wounds me. It really does."

"Mmm, sure it does," Kaoru said patting his knee, "But you'll live." Then she turned back to the matter at hand. Addressing Megumi she said, "You're hurting, I couldn't afford the energy to remove all the dampening spells earlier. Let me help."

Hesitating, Megumi shook her head, "I couldn't, you need to rest, to heal you must still be weak, and with the forest. I'm sorry…"

Kaoru smiled reassuringly, "I will heal. Please, I can help, it's only time consuming." She waited as Megumi moved around the fire to kneel beside Kenshin who had, by now, wrapped his arms securely around her waist. Finally able to satisfy the need his beast felt to protect, without fear of disturbing her injuries.

"May I have your hands?" Kaoru asked gently.

Slowly, Megumi placed her hands in Kaoru's surprisingly firm grip. Kaoru's eye's closed her head bending forward as she concentrated and began the tedious task of lifting the power dampening spells that seemed laced into Megumi's aura.

Kaoru used her surprisingly small stores of power carefully bringing her nearly drained powers to bear on the bindings worked into Megumi's aura. Full with muted oranges, earthy browns and russets as well as a meandering pale green her aura changed, as Kaoru worked, a scarlet thread appeared in the beautiful muted mosaic of color that made up Megumi's aura.

When Kaoru finally destroyed all remnants of the foreign magic she raised her head releasing Megumi's hands. A damp sweat had broken out across Kaoru's forehead and she struggled to hide her heavy breathing from the concerned Kenshin.

Silent tears slid down Megumi's smiling face. After a moment Kaoru quietly asked,

"You have been bound a long time haven't you? There were so many spells old and new, they weren't created by the same mage. You must have been young."

"Thirteen," Megumi mumbled still looking rather stunned. "I had thought that part of me was dead."

Kaoru managed what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she slumped against Kenshin's chest. The spells had taken more out of her than she was willing to admit, but seeing Megumi's face made it worthwhile. Kaoru knew the pain of a spell bind all too intimately.

* * *

As the evening progressed Kaoru leaned more heavily on Kenshin for support. Dinner was made, with Kaoru only managing a few bites while Megumi and Sano bickered good-naturedly. Megumi turned in early her spell workings in the afternoon having taken a lot out of her. Sano had fallen asleep soon after, opting to give up his bedroll to Megumi.

Soon, only Kaoru and Kenshin remained awake, both staring pensively into the flames; Kenshin had captured Kaoru's cool hands in his and was tracing meaningless patterns across the back of her hands as he warmed them between his. Finally, he broke the silence,

"I'm so sorry Kaoru." Turning her head from where it lay against his shoulder she murmured,

"For what?" their faces were inches apart, her fire bright sapphire eyes watching him intently awaiting the questions she knew were coming.

"You were injured, your forest destroyed, all because of Enishi's grudge against me."

Kaoru's voice was firm as she said, "don't blame yourself. I will heal, my land has been restored. It was my decision to become involved."

Kenshin's low voice was full of pain, "If he had killed you…" he murmured raising one hand to trace the delicate line of her jaw her golden skin illuminated by the firelight.

Kaoru's words held an ethereal quality as she intoned, "It was not yet my time."

Kenshin fell silent his arms settling about her waist when Kaoru turned back to the flames he couldn't help resting his cheek against the inky blackness of her hair. Relishing the clean sweet scent of jasmine he murmured,

"Kaoru, what happened back there in the woods, who were they?" At his words Kaoru tensed slightly and Kenshin worriedly asked, "What's wrong?"

After a moment Kaoru quietly asked, "Kenshin, how much do you know about elves?" somewhat bewildered by the line of questioning, Kenshin none the less answered,

"Not much, but most disappeared around 2,000 years ago."

Kaoru nodded, "I see, well elves are very similar to human elementals in a way, though our connection with the earth runs far deeper than an elemental's. A large part of our soul is quite literally one with the earth, or in other words the woodland we protect. But, unlike an elemental our bindings with the earth allow us our immortality. You see, like the were folk, we live on two planes of existence at once, you have a spiritual beast. I have a soul bond with the earth; both our other halves are of the ancestral plane."

Slowly, Kenshin nodded his understanding failing to catch the obvious implications of her explanation and Kaoru continued.

"I was young; still a child by our standards, when our clan learned that our brethren were passing on is such numbers. We lost contact with so many clans and finally retreated. Moving further into our forest, away from the world, most had already forgotten our existence it was not difficult to erase our presence. We spent over 200 years in our self-imposed exile. But I was merely an adolescent then, not fully grown even, or come into my powers. To a human I would have appeared around thirteen. I was young, and sheltered and stupid. I ventured too close to the border of our home and I met a human mage. He must have sensed my presence for before I could escape into one of the trees he had me with a spell bind." Kaoru shuddered,

"Half my soul was suddenly dead and he took me away, but not before notifying others that elves still lived." Silence filled the air for a moment and Kenshin couldn't help but ask,

"Why?"

Kaoru's voice was grim as she replied, "Just imagine for a moment the profits of an immortal magical slave." At her words Kenshin's arms tightened around her in a protective and vaguely possessive embrace, "The same was, at one time, true for the were folk. Why do you think you still don't look a day over twenty?"

At this Kenshin was finally forced to realize what Kaoru had assumed he already knew of his beast. His voice came out a low and surprisingly level tone as he asked,

"Kaoru, what does that mean?"

For a moment Kaoru was pulled from her painful recollections, "Hmm?"

"Why were the were folk valued slaves so long ago?"

Kaoru's sapphire eyes softened, "You didn't know?" mutely Kenshin shook his head, "I'm sorry Kenshin that was rather calloused of me. I hadn't realized how little you knew of were's, but, yes, unless someone kills you. You will not die of old age."

Kenshin's voice was rather stunned as he murmured, "Ahh…I see…that hadn't occurred to me but please I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Well, my power manifested itself around ten years after he bound me…his death was quick."

At this Kenshin was shaken from his shock. How could he be worrying about himself at a time when Kaoru was so weakened? And she was, not only physically but emotionally and magically as well Kaoru was exhausted. And far too vulnerable, Kenshin hated to see the vulnerability in her.

This strong, beautiful, ethereal creature should never have been a slave. It must have seemed a fate worse than death for Kaoru to have her freedom, her very soul stripped from her. Her face was smooth but her eyes held an emptiness that frightened him. The glow of the fire's dying embers illuminated her face as a single crystalline tear made a shimmering trail on her cheek.

"And then, I went home. In my heart it felt as if I had been gone for centuries but my mind knew, ten years is nothing to my people…but it was too late, far too late, for our fate was sealed the very moment I was taken. And you know why?" Her voice had been steady almost reasonable until now.

"All for the greed of human mages…" for a moment she stopped the venom in her voice surprising even her. Then resuming her calm tone she continued.

"Elves exude a lot of ambient power it imbues our surroundings with their own signature power. You have felt it, in the heart of this forest; my people and I have inhabited this place for many millennia our true strength lies in the forest. And in the end it led to our downfall, mages learned how to take that power to use it and store it in other places. But they were not content no, they took more. More than there was to take and just as the forest is connected to us we are connected to the forest. Like a wasting sickness the spells ate away at our corporeal bodies." Another tear slipped from the corner of her eye to mirror the twinkling orb that la on her other cheek.

"In ten short years much of the clan had already passed on. My mother and brother were the last. They had same nullifying magic I possess and for a while it held the sickness at bay. But I was young and weak my brother passed on first. You can't begin to understand the true horror of losing an elven child. They are rare, a true gift and for one to pass on…" she trailed off and the stark pain in her eyes dominated her features.

"Mother held out the longest. But eventually there was nothing either of us could do. She tried to hide it. Tried to hold on for me, but she…all her soul wanted was to be with her mate. She was fading away; I can't imagine the pain of it. And I…I could only watch. My gift was more defensive then. No magic could affect me but I had no influence those working around me." Kaoru smiled then, her expression bitter-sweet.

"She just got weaker and weaker. Soon if she wasn't concentrating objects would fall through her hands. Finally, she couldn't' hold on any more and her corporeal form dissolved. I remember she was so sad to leave me behind but the last expression on her face was joy. She was finally able to return to her husband. Twenty of us once walked this woodland. Now their souls are fully in the ancestral plane and bound into the spirit of the forest. You saw them didn't you?"

Slowly Kenshin nodded his heart aching for her loss.

"In essence, in order to restore the forest I emitted a raw blast of elemental power. It was enough for them to appear, visibly, on this plane, if only for a moment." Turning her face from the fire Kaoru looked into Kenshin's eyes. They were a strange but beautiful a mix of violet and gold. Kenshin was mesmerized by her soulful cerulean orbs.

"Like it or not my foolishness and inability killed them. Aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters, they are free now. They exist only on the ancestral plane. I guard what remains of their connection to the woodland here and they will watch over my ancestral half until a time when the gods see fit to let me join them. My atonement. "

Softly, Kenshin asked,

"How do you go on? Some days it would be so much easier to join them."

"One day at a time, it was hard in the beginning. You never realize how painful the solitude can be until you are alone with your guilt. It was the forest that brought me back. I was needed it, gave me a purpose. A reason to continue." A pensive silence settled over them as Kenshin contemplated what he had heard and Kaoru remembered.

"Why?" Kenshin asked, "why me?"

Kaoru smiled, "You were different from the others and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't just let you die."

"I would have deserved it you know."

"No one as kind as you deserves to die like that," Kaoru explained softly turning her face toward the fire.

"Why do you say that?"

"Any other person who has ever entered this forest has either desired to plunder it for magical power or feared and reviled me so much that they attempt to 'kill the abomination' as I sleep."

Kenshin couldn't help but wince internally for the undoubted fate of the foolish soul.

Again, they fell into a companionable silence as the exhaustion Kaoru had been holding at bay caught up with her. Noticing her fatigue Kenshin began to release her from his embrace. Meaning to lay out a bedroll of her, but Kaoru seemed to guess his intentions for she murmured,

"Don't bother it's probably best that I stay in contact with the earth tonight."

Kenshin frowned he didn't like the thought of her resting on the hard ground as injured as she was.

"I don't want you getting chilled."

Kaoru smiled, "I'm not a child I won't get sick, believe me Kenshin I know what I'm doing."

Gently, Kenshin lowered her to the ground but instead of pulling away he pillowed her head on his shoulder wrapping his arm around her waist. Kaoru's voice was soft as she murmured,

"Kenshin what are you doing?"

Worried that his intimacy had upset her Kenshin pulled away slightly,

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Let me keep you warm, nothing more. Please let me do this for you… Would the cat make you feel more comfortable?" he asked unsure if he was overstepping his bounds

Gently, Kaoru hushed him, "No, it's alright. I believe you. Thank you." She murmured shifting so that the space Kenshin had put between them was no more. Grateful for her acceptance Kenshin lowered his arm back around her waist.

Softly she mumbled,

"Never let yourself be left behind Kenshin, it's too painful." As the words escaped she shivered slightly, "Eternity is a long time to be alone."

Pulling her more tightly to his side Kenshin said,

"Rest Kaoru, you're not alone anymore."

At his words Kenshin felt a slender hand move down to cover his where it splayed over her abdomen as Kaoru finally relaxed into his embrace.

* * *

Hello readers, I would first like to dispel a rumor that you may have heard, contrary to popular belief, I'm not dead! Feel free to direct the lynching mobs in my general direction. I apologize for the lateness of this update and sincerely hope none of my readers have succumbed to old age in the time since my last update.

On another note there may be one or two more chapters before I wrap this lovely story up. Once this fic has been completed I am going to concentrate on my other fic Old Acquaintances. For all those also reading Shadow before Dawn, I swear, it has not been abandoned… just momentarily placed on the back burner. Sorry I swear it's not my fault, I blame society in general which mandates that I attend school and actively participate in life in general ^_^

And so on a more positive note I hope to get out a few good updates during the holidays.

**p.s.** Sadly my plot for world domination is currently on hold (due to an unexpected blockade in my procurement of evil bunnies on the black market) therefore I do not and probably will not own Rurouni Kenshin now or any other time in the foreseeable future.

I want to send a big thank you to all my lovely reviewers for whom a special place in my new society will be reserved.

For Sale: 25,000 titanium reinforced bunny rabbit hutches (sold singly or in bulk) please call for details ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

After the Rain

Kenshin woke early as was his habit and was surprised to find that Kaoru remained asleep. Gently, he disentangled himself from around her, not wanting either of the sleepers on the other side of the banked fire to find them in the rather compromising position. He got the distinct impression that such a thing would not be taken well by Kaoru and in the course of such a discovery Sano might encounter someone who constituted a threat to his health once angered… he sighed, as amusing as that scenario might be, he was not so heartless as to subject Sano to such dangers.

Standing, he carefully draped the bedroll over the small woman's still form before he stood turning to stir the fire into life. Adding fuel to the flame he turned pulling out what Kaoru had packed as cooking supplies. Returning he was surprised to see that Megumi had awoken and was sitting up raking stubbornly mussed hair out of her face.

For the moment she seemed not to notice him and he watched her with a slight smile as she huffed softly in irritation. Then she blinked, her gaze zeroing in on the fire as a sly grin crossed her features. For a moment she closed her eyes placing her hands together with a slight space so that they did not touch.

As he watched the space of air between her palms grew wavy with heat and she began to run her heated palms through her raven hair. With each pass of her hand the onyx locks fell flat and smooth, she hummed softly in satisfaction.

Quietly he moved back to the fire making enough noise so that he did not startle her. With a start she came back to herself a guilty expression flashing across her face. But Kenshin smiled at her,

"Now that I have not seen before, a handy trick no? Kaoru-dono has resorted to braids."

Megumi smiled tentatively as she spoke, "Ah, I noticed…ano, would you like help with that?" she asked gesturing toward the trail food he was sifting through.

Kenshin grinned in relief.

"Be my guest." He said moving out of Megumi's way, "I will see if Sano is willing to join the land of the living." His was smile far too innocent to be trusted.

Megumi rolled her eyes ignoring them both in favor of investigating what there was in the pack…

Behind her Kenshin tried to wake his friend by calling his name, and shaking the larger man. As conventional means failed him a devilish grin spread over his face….

At her back Megumi heard a yelp and muffled curses twisting her head around she turned in time to see Sano sitting alone on the ground wiping his face vigorously with his sleeve as he yelled into the trees,

"_Eww_! Darn cat…_**Kenshin**_! I don't care if you are finally big enough to do damage. Get out here right now! You are so in for it."

It was then that she noticed the slight movement in the brush behind the large man. As she watched large golden and violet eyes peered out and winked lazily at her, a devil may care grin stretched over the cat's face. Then Sano pounced. The cat ducked and they both ended up a tangled pile of cat and man. If she hadn't known better she would have said the low coughing bark the cat was making was laughter.

Hearing soft laughter at her side she turned, Kaoru had woken and was sitting up watching the roughhousing pair with a grin. Noticing Megumi's scrutiny she smiled, motioning her over. By now Sano had the cat in a head lock but the cat was sitting on him. After a moment Sano gave up.

"Fine, fine, I admit defeat." He muttered attempting to shove the cat off of him unsuccessfully. With a grin the cat stood making sure to 'accidentally' shove the bigger man onto his back once more before sitting down beside his head and watching him, marbled eyes blinking lazily.

Sano just muttered crankily under his breath as he sat up before a large grin split his face as he tugged Kenshin's tail playfully. Who twitching his tail out of Sano's reach padded over to the two women.

Megumi looked slightly uneasy at the attention the cat was showing the two of them but Kaoru didn't look worried so she repressed the desire to bolt or otherwise panic. Luckily, the cat only had eyes for Kaoru. Padding over, he curled at her feet looking for all the world like a harmless house cat. Save for the small supremely satisfied smile on his face. You could almost hear the smug,

'Ha-ha can't get me here.' That practically oozed off the big cat.

But Sano just glared playfully at him before standing and settling himself on the opposite side of the fire.

"Done roughhousing boys?" Kaoru asked with a grin.

Sano grinned good-naturedly, "It's only 'cause he's finally heavy enough to pin me down Missy."

Kaoru rolled her eyes but her reply was cut off by a small yelp as Kenshin who had been resting his head carefully on her knee rolled over effectively knocking her onto her back and pinning her carefully beneath an over large paw.

"Kenshin! Get off!" she yelped and was ignored.

Megumi could only watch nervously, where as Sano was trying very, very hard to suppress his laughter. After shoving at his paw unsuccessfully for a moment Kaoru gave up and spoke,

"His eyes are solid amber right now aren't they?"

Mutely Megumi nodded. With a change of tactics Kaoru reached up as far as the cat was currently letting her and grabbed the cat's ear as one would a recalcitrant child pulling its head around insistently until she was looking him in the eyes.

"Cat, you will let me up. I will be even more irritated than Kenshin already is if you don't go to sleep now."

The cat seemed to think it over for a moment before he got up releasing Kaoru. For a moment he watched them laughter in his bright eyes before settling back on his haunches as violet began slowly consuming gold in his wide orbs.

A startled Kenshin was left sitting at the feet of a very irritated Kaoru whom if the sparking eyes and raised fists were to believed was about to take out said irritation on one very vulnerable red head. (Whether in jest or not no one was willing to brave her fury to find out).

If possible the man squeaked when he met Kaoru's gaze

"Sorry, I thought I had him that time. Won't happen again, I promise! Don't hurt me!" he yelped covering his head with his arms doing a credible job of cowering at her feet.

At this Sano lost it and what began as slightly hysteric laughter soon escalated until tears streamed down his cheeks, Kaoru's quelling glare having no effect upon him whatsoever.

Megumi watched their antics warily unsure whether to join in the laughter or run screaming while she had the chance.

Finally, although she wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea, nor what exactly was going on, she began to chuckle softly. At this Kaoru turned, a look of fake disbelief painted across her features. Throwing her hands into the air she said,

"Is there no sympathy for me? I have a mutant housecat infatuated with me. And his human is useless at restraining the thing!"

At this all semblance of reason fled and the situation dissolved into mayhem.

* * *

When everyone had calmed down enough to speak with any level of coherence, and wiped the tears from their eyes. Megumi was given a quick synopsis on The Dangers of Amber-eyed Cats by Kaoru. The recounting of which nearly caused the girls to dissolve into helpless giggles once more.

No one was sure whether it was a fall out from the stress of yesterday or some kind of food poisoning (At this suggestion several accusing fingers were pointed in Kaoru's direction despite her adamant protests that she hadn't cooked at all for the least three days) but, as no one had managed more than three gasping breaths before they once again dissolved into laughter, they hadn't actually been able hold a sane conversation long enough to come to a clearheaded decision about the thing.

Either way it was midmorning by the time they had recovered their wits enough to eat and break camp. No one was too seriously concerned about the delay as, if nothing else, it had cemented the group's unity somehow managing to pull their minds away from the grim realizations of yesterday and let the fact that they were all still alive regardless of past horrors, mistakes, and sins sink in.

While the relieved giddiness had worn off an air of optimism hung about the group. Megumi was quickly beginning to get comfortable with her new companions and apart from a slight nervousness around Kenshin's beast seemed to get along with Kaoru as a sister. While Sano seemed simply fascinated with his fellow human and joked easily with her as the morning progressed, teasing and defending in turn at their verbal sparring.

Kenshin experimented with his beast, forcing himself to come to terms with his alternate mindset. Making the change, romping in feline form for a while, always keeping the balance of power equal. In the process he slipped up a few times. By now Battousai seemed to have realized that the best thing to do once he gained the upper hand was to jump Kaoru, as this not only let him cuddle (a relative term when it came to a 600 pound feline) with his favorite person, but also left Kenshin in quite a predicament when he retreated as Kaoru's wrath generally fell upon the now vulnerable inhabitant of the body.

After about the fifth time Kaoru was strategically jumped from behind she was quite ready to pound her annoyance with Battousai into Kenshin thick skull when he made the diplomatic decision to put further experimentation on hold until they were no longer attempting to get any distance before dark.

After this Kaoru's mood improved greatly and her threats remained unfulfilled, leaving the small party to travel in relative peace overlooking the friendly jibes between Sano and Megumi as well as the women's occasional cold shoulder if either of the men took to sounding to high handed or in Sano's case 'just plain stupid' as Megumi so eloquently put it.

They made good time stopping for a brief lunch before continuing, all involved hoping to get back to the heart of the forest by nightfall.

* * *

It was late evening when they finally neared the lake, darkness having fallen long ago. They had elected to continue as they were already close enough that a bit of stumbling in the dark (at least for the humans) was worth getting someplace sheltered. By then everyone was simply too bone weary to want to worry about setting up camp. Kaoru's freshly healed wounds felt tender and painful as newly healed tissue and muscle informed her that it was not meant to be used so soon, while the rest were simply exhausted from the battle followed by a day of travel.

As they neared her home Kaoru quickly assigned sleeping arrangements, the men being relegated to the living room, while Megumi was given the option of sharing bed space with Kaoru or having a bedroll set up for her in the uppermost apothecary/infirmary room. Kaoru was thankful that she chose a separate room, for as much as she trusted and liked Megumi. She was hurting and did not want to be caught off guard, as she might very well end up attacking the well meaning young woman without intending to.

As the tired company arrived they muttered their good nights and separated. Sano passing out nearly before his head hit the pillow while Kaoru led a yawning Megumi up the stairs, showing the tired woman to her room before she began to descend to her own bedroom.

Staring down the flight of stairs Kaoru winced, her side was killing her. Newly healed wounds pulling and stretching painfully with each step she took downwards. When she finally reached her room the strain she had been studiously keeping off of her face was beginning to show.

Nonetheless she carefully stowed her belongings, setting her katana into its place beside the bed. Moving stiffly but without trouble in the darkness of the room, her elven senses giving her no difficulty. In what to human eyes would have been inky blackness was only twilit, the shape and detail of things standing out yet muted as if their colors had been washed out, softened.

With deliberate care she lowered herself to sit on the bed careful not to pull tender flesh more than absolutely necessary as she began to unbraid her hair. Awkwardly, she worked on one of the smaller side braids with a single hand finally admitting, at least to herself, that she was slightly more injured than the initially expected. And that meant that for now she would allow herself the luxury to, at least in private, favor her left side slightly as lifting that hand seemed to have the unfortunate side effect of making her tender wound feel as though it were splitting open…

_Yup, just peachy..._

Some small indefinable shift in the room alerted her to the presence at the door. Glancing up she looked into concerned violet eyes, the golden sparks in their depths seeming vibrant in the dim room.

"Ano…Kenshin, you must be exhausted, rest. We've all had a long day." She murmured rising to her feet she locked her jaw at her body's stringent protest.

The man was quiet where he leaned against the doorway watching her with all too perceptive eyes. His own voice equally soft as he spoke,

"You're hurting Kaoru, why do you work so hard to hide it? No one here would ever wish to take advantage of your weakness; we would only seek to help." The unspoken 'I' was pregnant in the air between them.

Kaoru sighed, sagging slightly where she stood and abandoning her rather unsuccessful efforts to unbraid her hair.

"I am fine Kenshin, only very tired. Nothing a good night's rest will not cure." Her lighthearted tone sounding weary and hollow even to her own ears.

The man in the door way nodded his voice wry as he replied,

"Ah, yes, tired that would explain your longer silences as the day progressed and the slightly longer rest stops that were taken, but then, you may have only been seeing to the needs of the group. It does not however explain the stiffness in your movements nor your hesitance to use your left side. I too know well how to push physical weaknesses aside, to appear strong, but no matter how well you hide it, it shows, in the tightness about your mouth and the set of your jaw."

Kaoru closed her eyes tiredly,

"And what would you have me do? I will heal soon enough, why worry others with my weaknesses? As much as I do not like to think of it I have been nearly drained to the last of my magical reserves, this is where I need to be, to rest easy, to heal."

Kenshin's voice was closer than expected. "And wear yourself to the bone as you hold to the appearance of wellness? Even if we can do nothing to ease your pain we most certainly could have made things easier on you. It is not a crime to be injured. Among friends a momentary weakness is not condemning."

Kaoru opened her eyes surprised at his nearness where he now stood before her, having crossed the room soundlessly. She sounded very weary and pained when she spoke,

"Hai…yes...my head knows none of you mean me harm. That I am safe among friends, but my instincts still insist I am not among my people. That I must show no weakness, for in this world weakness means death."

For a long moment the room was silent her words hanging in the air between them, before Kenshin placed careful over her shoulders gently guiding her to sit before sitting down beside her. Without a word he began taking out the tight braiding in her hair. Strong, calloused hands gently teasing loose the severe style to let the ebony strands fall smoothly down her back.

Kaoru found herself quickly relaxing under the pleasant sensation of his hands carding through her thick hair. Easing the tension headache her heavy braids had been creating. It made her feel safe, protected, once again a sheltered child as a kindly adult gently teased knotted hair smooth. It was nice.

Kenshin was relieved as the tightness around Kaoru's eyes disappeared, and she relaxed submitting to his attention without a fuss. He watched as the tension gradually drained from her body and her eyes closed as she allowed herself to lean into him, it was nice to be surrounded by her scent, knowing that she felt safe around him.

Finally, loosing all the braids, he carefully eased off her soft leather boots setting them to the side. Leaning around her, he carefully slipped her weapons belt off, coiling it on the ground, before he rose. Gently, he eased her into the bed, Kaoru, already half asleep, barely protested as he lifted her legs into the bed laying the blankets over her small form.

Brushing a dark wisp of hair behind her ear he smiled at the peaceful expression on her beautiful features. She was so vibrantly alive, and yet so lonely. Seeing her there, asleep, trusting, believing in him and resting easy. It touched something in both man and beast; this beautiful ethereal creature had somehow become unbelievably important, to them both. Quietly he left the room, slipping silently downstairs to rest until morning.

* * *

The human mind can only take so much stress before it snaps under the strain…this is the product of semester finals coupled with holiday stress…for any readers hoping for a somewhat solemn or otherwise deeply meaningful outcome. I apologize…I was besieged by evil slap stick comedy plot bunnies. While I did manage to salvage some of the plot in the face of their ravaging attack and sharp teeth all semblance of solemnity or bittersweet or even warm and fuzzy endings were lost in the onslaught of nuttiness and bad comedy.

Let it be noted that I am running on about 4 hours of sleep and may have ingested my mother's spiked eggnog… my apologies. I can only pray that this is actually funny to normal people and not just me…you never know… I can only hope that the ending of this chapter at least somewhat redeems the blatant foolishness from the beginning. ^_^

There will be a final closing chapter or two it all depends on how the long the ending I have in mind ends up being, I felt it was necessary to let our much loved characters work though the stresses and fears of yesterday and finally get to know one another so this chapter is more filler than anything.

I would like to thank all my reviewers and apologize that I have not managed to reply to all their lovely comments, life happened. You are all good people for putting up with my horribly inconsistent updates ^_^

Happy New Years everyone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did a certain red head might be beaten over the head with a large mallet for his seemingly incurable self-depreciation and foolishness…but I guess that's Kaoru's job…oh well .:skips off humming and muttering about awesome assassin Kenshins:.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Healing

Epilogue

Waking slowly, Kaoru groaned trying to sit up only to find her sluggish limbs tangled hopelessly in the covers. Shoving half heartedly at the heavy blankets with leaden arms she rolled, trying blearily to free herself. With a startled yelp she tumbled off the mattress blankets and all.

Grumbling sleepily to herself she rolled to her feet to glare menacingly at the offending textiles. With a sigh she bent, gathering the unruly mess into her arms, she winced, her side protesting the movement. Depositing the covers on the bed she rolled her shoulder trying to stretch out the soreness as she walked towards her shelving reaching for a comb and a leather tie. Quickly she wrestled her hair into a ponytail not wanting to mess with braids.

Pulling off the rumpled clothing she had slept in Kaoru dressed in a clean tunic and black leggings. Clinching the tunic with a simple leather belt she brushed a hand absently over the soft well used fabric where it lay over her thighs.

Stepping out of her room and mounting the stairs she headed upward towards Megumi's wakeful but nervous ki. Knocking on the doorway Kaoru poked her head into the room.

"Morning, sleep well?"

Startled Megumi glanced up from where she was looking through various jars on the shelves, "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop."

"Feel free; it's only a few ointments and such. I like to keep at least some on hand, just in case."

Megumi nodded, lifting a hand to one of the earthen jars, "May I?"

At Kaoru's nod she opened it sniffing carefully at the contents. Her brow wrinkled as she thought, "Hmm, I don't know this scent…"

Walking over Kaoru glanced at the label, somehow picking meaning out of the delicate spiked script, "ahh, that's not that surprising, I make this myself, hmm…let me see, this is a mix of wild mint, purple clover, and that briar that Sano keeps warning you about it tends to be very aromatic, it can throw people off."

Megumi nodded thoughtfully, "What's it used for?"

"It's a good barrier over healing wounds, keeps down infection. I generally mix in a good amount of honey to promote healing."

Setting the jar down Megumi followed Kaoru downstairs.

"Feel free to look around, poke through what you like, though I'd advise staying away from my weaponry, some of the stuff I keep around can be touchy. How 'bout we see if the men folk have awakened?"

Answering Kaoru's grin with a downright fox's smirk of her own the pair pattered quietly down the stairs.

Soft sounds from the kitchen meant that Kenshin was already up and about, while a quick peak into the living room revealed Sano to be very much asleep. With a conspiratorial wink Kaoru slipped into the kitchen to distract Kenshin, a sleepy stumble infiltrating her silent movements. Ducking her head she mussed her bangs and stifled a yawn, a sleep fuzzied mew escaping her.

For a moment Megumi blinked watching her total change before she grinned shaking her head and slipping into the living room.

* * *

Kenshin looked up with a smile when he saw Kaoru's drowsy form wander in. Her long glossy black hair had been pulled back from her finely featured face and spilled carelessly over her shoulders and back, accenting her gently slanted eyes and fully revealing the delicate points on her ears.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

Brushing a hand through her bangs she walked over, "Mmm, much the scar still feels a bit sore but that will pass soon."

Brushing flour off his hands he gestured at her shoulder, "May I?"

"Kenshin, it's fine." She said lightly

"Humor me." His no nonsense tone brooking no argument.

With a sigh Kaoru pulled her hair over her right shoulder tipping hr head so that he could ease the collar of her tunic to the side revealing the top of the scar. Careful hands inspected the slightly raised scar tissue for a moment before slipping the cloth back into place. Gentle hands ran lightly up her side tracing the damage. Pressing firmly and carefully Kenshin probed for undue soreness.

"Nothing feel overtly painful?" he asked before tugging gently on the bottom of her tunic waiting until she nodded to slip the cloth up revealing the puckered and reddened skin over her ribs.

Cool fingers probing the wound he frowned, "This has not healed so fully as the top, please be careful."

He commented letting her step back and tuck her tunic back under her belt.

"Satisfied?

Kenshin smiled at her wry tone, "Yes, hungry?" as he asked he turned back to the counter.

"Very," Kaoru replied peeking over his shoulder to see what he was preparing.

Soon he turned, handing her a simple flatbread of sorts slathered with honey. Taking one for himself, he subtly herded Kaoru until she was seated against the wall, munching happily.

"You had a lot of flour stored away in the cabinets. It's heavier than I'm used to, what's it made of?"

Making a small sound of satisfaction Kaoru replied, "Mmm, this is good, it's that grain you've seen me cook with, I believe it's a strain of wild barley. I haven't exactly come up with a good way to use it so there's quite a lot, the stuff stores for longer as flour."

"I bet it would make a good bread."

Kaoru raised her right hand as if she were swearing an oath, "I can boil stuff, past that, things have this odd habit of exploding."

Kenshin chuckled, "Sadly, I feel I must agree with your self assessment."

"You should, I had to live through over a century of my own cooking." Kaoru remarked with a grin

"Very true, I wonder if Sano and Megumi-dono are awake as of yet."

A surprised yelp filtered into the kitchen followed by mischievous, full throated laughter.

"I'm gonna go with, they are now." Kaoru remarked, as she calmly began licking the honey off her fingers.

Kenshin shook his head, he could almost see the grin Megumi must be sporting and from the look on Kaoru's face, she had some inkling as to what might have caused said grin to appear.

Eyeing her innocently wide cerulean eyes, he raised a single red brow in askance. If anything the angelic innocence radiating off of her increased, for a moment they stared at each other before both collapsed into stifled laughter.

By the time a beaming Megumi sashayed into the room identical looks of innocence were pasted over their faces. Masks, which thankfully stayed, more or less, in place as a grumbling Sano stumbled in this gravity defying hair looking slightly more frazzled than usual.

"What do you people have against sleep? I understand you two," he said gesturing at Kaoru and Kenshin, "he's always this chipper in the morning, which by the way, aren't cats supposed to like sleep? And you with the elfin perkiness, but you, sheesh woman, let a man sleep!" With a final grumble about the fate of demonic foxes and ice water.

He perked up considerably at the sight of food and they settled down to eat. The meal continued fairly peaceably Sano taking occasional potshots at the smug and quite unruffled Megumi. Meanwhile, Kaoru and Kenshin sat opposite the pair struggling not to grin.

Glancing around the table Kaoru smiled, this felt right, their company. Sano's rough and tumble bluster hid a good heart, he was loyal and honorable; a man she would want watching her back. Megumi's laughter was bright and carefree, like a caged bird set free. She was healing and happy, Kaoru had missed the simple companionship of another woman. Kenshin was special, warm and kind, his genuine care was something Kaoru had sorely missed for far too long.

Having someone who cared enough to look after you when you were injured, who worried for your well being, someone to talk to, to laugh with, to trust. The knowledge, that if she was left helpless, someone would be there to pick up the pieces. Listening to their talk she felt content, the echoing silence that had hung so heavy in her home was finally gone.

Glancing up from her food she cleared her throat, "Umm, by the way I will need to hunt soon."

At Kenshin's inquiring look she explained.

"You're appearance has seriously upped my food consumption, and as I was already low and on a 'hunting' trip when you so calmly and peaceably arrived, I will need to replenish my stores soon."

Kenshin mock winced at the subtle jab, "In that case I sincerely apologize that my untimely arrival so inconvenienced you. Might I offer to accompany the lady to make up for my mistake?"

Kaoru grinned, "I'd expect nothing less, besides I finally have someone else to carry the game back."

"If I can help, somehow, let me know." Megumi offered

"Would you be willing to collect something for me actually? I'm rather low on yarrow, if I told you where and what it looked like do you think you'd be fine?" Kaoru asked

Megumi nodded eagerly, to everyone's surprise Sano spoke up,

"I'll stay with Kitsune, she shouldn't wander alone."

Megumi snorted delicately but Kaoru was nodding, "While you are far more likely to tick something that bites back off, than Megumi, I'd rather neither of you wandered alone. Do you mind putting up with Sano for the day Megumi?"

Megumi nodded solemnly, "Why of course, we'll be fine. You two love birds have fun!" a gleaming twinkle in her russet eyes at Kenshin's muffled,

"Oro?!"

And Kaoru's gapping as she grasped futilely for words a deep blush creeping up her neck. Megumi ignored them both clinging to Sano's arm as she steered him out of the room, clearing the area just in time to catch Kaoru's outraged,

"WHAT!?!", as she found her voice.

The soft snickering that floated back to two sets of overly sensitive ears was quickly gone as the Megumi and Sano beat a hasty retreat up the stairs.

* * *

Being around Kenshin was easy, natural; they barely spoke, a look, a gentle touch enough to convey their meaning. His warm presence was comforting, and as they tread silently through the trees Kaoru let herself simply absorb the silence of the forest unbroken by their passage. Finally seeing the tell tail signs of a deer path along the forest floor Kaoru raised a hand stilling Kenshin. Slinging her bow off her shoulder she braced it carefully stringing it, and then, the hunt began…

* * *

Sunset saw them returning a young buck nearly larger than Kenshin carried over his shoulders, as Kaoru followed a grin on her face and a pheasant in hand. Finally retuning to the heart of the forest they left their game in the lower room to be processed, following the sound of voices and good natured teasing up the stairs.

Megumi and Sano were soon discovered in the apothecary, where Sano, weighted down with several bulky baskets of herbs, was circled by Megumi from whose hand a very familiar red bandana dangled just out of the man's reach.

Kaoru stood unobtrusively in the doorway a smile on her face, no haunted shadows darkened Megumi's expression and her laughter held none of the nervous apprehension Kaoru had sensed before. She was learning to trust again, her aura loosing it's stretched and tension ridden feel.

Glancing over her shoulder at Kenshin, as he walked up behind her, watching the pair over her shoulder, placing his warm hands on her shoulders. There was contentment in his expression as he watched their playful banter. A newly formed and ever fragile peace hovering in his violet and amber smattered eyes. Calm, caring and affectionate pools of fond protection which followed her. Strangely, Kaoru found, that she didn't mind the slightly possessive glints in his watchful gaze.

Because she had been isolated for far too long. And Kenshin was so very warm, the pure burning fire of his beast subdued into the comforting heat of a glowing hearth rather than a raging inferno. Because she knew, Eternity was not worth facing alone, Watching all you know and love fade and die, because with or without your acceptance, time moves on, people change, lives begin and end. Nothing you do can stop it. All there can be is happiness in the presence and peace with the past. A reason to live in the time you are given, a moment of contentment, a rightness, a peace. And right here in this moment, this was right.

Leaning back into Kenshin's touch his hands gently working the stiffness out of her left shoulder she softly whispered,

"We're home."

* * *

Wow...Gaurdian is done...well, thanks to all my reviewers who've stayed with me the whole way, making sure I don't loose interest and forget to post ^_^

I really loved this unvierse, so keep an eye out for some oneshots from this AU verse

I really wasn't quite satisfied with this ending, but tell me what you think,

All reviewers are good people whose couple of key strokes keep author's writing thanks!


End file.
